Saviours
by Supernaturalfan15
Summary: Set in season five. Imogen and Lanie show up on Bobby's door step because Imogen has been having visions about the Winchesters and the apocolypse. Can they, Bobby and the Winchesters figure out why she is having visions? OFC/Dean OFC/Sam
1. South Dakota

**Chapter one - South Dakota.**

"Could all passengers take their seats and belt up for landing. I repeat, could all passengers take their seats and belt up for landing."

Imogen sighed nervously as she shakily buckled up her seatbelt; She hated flying. She didn't like the feeling of her life depending on an plane flying safely or not. Anything could go wrong. She was much more of a road person herself. The plane ride itself had been almost seven hours long but for her it seemed to last a whole lot longer.

"Imm, you okay?" Imogen glanced next to her to see her sister staring back at her. If she was being truthful, the constant fidgeting was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm good Lanie." She stated firmly, though they could both tell by the jump in her voice that she was close to freaking out. Suddenly the plane began to land. Imogen gripped onto her seat and firmly shut her eyes, trying her best to count to ten calmly in her mind.

Lanie was still eyeing her sister and even cracked a smirk. "Yeah, you're good." She mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, Imogen ran out like a shot. She stepped off of the plane and smiled intently. "Remind me to never, ever agree to flying all the way out to South Dakota again." She complained to her older sister who simply chuckled.

"Wimp."

Imogen turned towards Lanie, her eyes narrowed. "Says the sister who is scared of china dolls..."

Lanie visibly shuddered at even the mental image of a china doll. "If we weren't sisters then I'd be kicking your ass right now." She warned as they walked amongst a crowd of passengers. Lanie playfully nudged her sister. "China dolls are way more scary than planes."

"Uh, no," Imogen turned to her older sister, one of her hands on her hip. "China dolls can't kill you."

Lanie pouted. "Have you seen Chucky?" She shuddered slightly again at the image of Chucky.

"That's only a movie Lane'."

"Are vampires and ghosts just movie characters? Or Werewolves?" Lanie questioned her sister with a raised eyebrow. The Fenton sisters were more than aware that the things that went bump in the dark were real. When Imogen went silent Lanie grinned and linked arms with her. "Exactly. I win."

"Lane'?"

"Yeah?"

The sisters walked towards the lobby of the airport. "I really don't think that this is a good idea." Imogen mumbled as she fiddled with her cardigan.

Lanie paused in her steps, causing a few of the passengers behind her to tut as they walked around the sisters, and looked into Imogen's eyes. "Imogen, you've had your," She paused as she stepped a little bit closer to her sister, glancing around carefully. "- crazy vision things for two whole months about this place. You've been waking up every night screaming about Lucifer... this is a good idea. It's the only way to get answers." Lanie was desperate to find out why her younger sister had been targetted with these dreams. She was worried, even if she wouldn't admit that.

Imogen bit her lip thoughtfully. "What are we supposed to say though? 'Oh, hey, my name's Imogen and I have visions about your house.'? Because that'll go down dandy!" She muttered sarcastically.

Her older sister rolled her eyes. "Imm, stop being bitchy about this... we've been over it a billion times; Let me do the talking." Lanie smirked confidently.

"When is that ever a good idea?" Imogen muttered. Lanie pretended not to hear it.

* * *

"Can you take us to Singer's salvage please?" Imogen asked the cab driver causing his mouth to curl up into a smirk.

"British girl, eh?" He trailed off with a sleazy wink.

Imogen raised her eyebrow before glancing back to her sister who was chatting up a random guy. She then turned back to the cab driver who was looking her up and down. "Um, yes, I'm British." She shrugged.

The cab driver leant over and patted the passenger seat. "You can sit next to me darlin'."

"No, we'll both be sitting at the back of the taxi." Imogen turned around in a relieved manner when she heard Lanie. Lanie was stood behind Imogen with a stern look on her face. "But thanks for the offer anyway." She stated icily before nudging her sister towards the back of the cab.

Imogen didn't protest. She jumped straight into the back of the car, followed by her older sister, and looked towards the cab driver, who looked very confused. "Singer's salvage please." She stated politely, though inside she really wanted to batter the man.

"Right, Singer's salvage." The cab driver repeated as he began to pull the cab out of the space.

* * *

The cab pulled up just outside Singer's salvage and Imogen's breath immediately hitched inside her throat. Everything looked exactly like a mirrored image of her dreams, the cars were even piled up in the exact same way. The one car that stuck out in Imogen's mind, though, wasn't there; the black '67 Impala. She looked around curiously for it, as it wasn't parked in its usual place next to the red truck, but sighed in a confused manner when she realised that it truly wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Is this the place?" Lanie asked under her breath, just loud enough for her younger sister to hear her.

Imogen nodded and she looked quite pale. "Yes, it is." She was completely shell shocked that it was all so familiar to her.

Lanie was afraid of that answer; she had hoped that they would arrive at the Salvage and her sister wouldn't recognise it. But she did, which meant to Lanie that something was happening to Imogen, something that scared the hell out of her. Lanie couldn't protect Imogen from dreams, she couldn't prod into her sister's mind and make all of the pain disappear. She just had to sit on the side lines feeling useless.

"Singer's salvage." The cab driver pointedly motioned towards the building in front of them. "That'll be twenty dollars."

Both Lanie and Imogen raised their eyebrows in a similtaneous manner. "Twenty dollars?" They exclaimed similtaneously. Back in England a taxi cab would equate to five british pounds. Still, Lanie decided not to make a deal out of the obvious scam that they were being victimised to and pulled her purse out, ripping twenty dollars out of it. "Here." She passed it to the cab driver as she and her sister got out of the vehical.

"Anytime you need another cab," The cab driver pulled out a small business card with his grubby hands and gave it to Lanie. "Just call your uncle Graham." He motioned to himself.

Lanie chucked the business card back into the cab and frowned. "We don't have an uncle Graham." She walked cooly away from him and dragged Imogen with her. The cab zoomed off behind them.

"Fucking tease!" He shouted out loudly.

Angrily, Lanie turned back in its direction and frowned. "Pervert!" She then turned back to her sister and her face softened when she saw her just standing in front of the Salvage, not even moving an inch. "Immy?" Imogen still seemed to not even notice Lanie standing beside her. Lanie shoved her lightly, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"S-sorry," She turned to her sister, fear evident in her large blue eyes. "Do we have to do this Lanie?" Imogen didn't want to find out what this was. She wanted it to just disappear and never happen again.

Lanie nodded. "Imogen, I know that you're scared but we've got to do this... it's the only way to find out what's happening."

"What if I don't want to find out?" Imogen whispered, looking back to the Salvage.

"Then these... dreams might not ever stop."

Imogen sighed; she knew, deep down, that her sister was right. "Fine, but if it turns out to be nothing then can we just hop on a plane to Las Vegas?"

Lanie smirked. "Good thinking." She linked arms with her sister and walked her closer to the house of the Salvage, trying to be supportive. "It looks so... deserted." She remarked.

The pair walked through the maze of cars in complete silence. When they reached the wooden porch, which wrapped it's way around the entire house, Lanie turned to look at her sister. She was feeling quite nervous herself too. "Remember, I'll do the talking." She then turned back towards the house and walked up the stairs, pulling her sister softly behind her. "Let's look around the outside of the house first, just to check if someone's in."

"Okay, and we'll meet back here?"

Lanie gave her sister a thumbs up sign and walked in the opposite direction as her.

Imogen walked away from the door and looked into one of the windows. The inside of the house looked extremely disorganised, just like it did in her dreams, and it was piled to the rim with books. She moved from the window and turned around, screaming out in surprise when she came face to face with a middle aged man who was confined to a wheel chair. He had a gun held up towards her.

"Would ya mind tellin' me what in God's name you're doing spying through my windows?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. Imogen studied his expression and resisted the urge to gasp... she'd seen him before. He'd been a frequent member of her dreams.

"I wasn't spying!" Imogen closed her mouth when she realised what she'd said. "I mean, I was spying but only bec-" She cut herself off when she heard the cock of a second gun. Behind the man was Lanie.

"You might want to put that gun down." Lanie stated firmly.

The man in front of Imogen cussed under his breath before slowly lowering his gun in defeat. Lanie, still holding her gun steadily, walked so that she was in between the man and her sister. "Oh, and if you even dare to try to aim a gun at my sister again then I'll blow your head off." She warned him in her deadly tone.

He still had his eyes narrowed. "What the hell was she doin' spying into my window?" He paused for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. "Christo." He uttered and neither of the girls even flinched, their eyes remaining the same colour.

Lanie chuckled in spite of the situation. "We aren't demons pal."

The man blinked in surprise. "Ya'll know about demons?"

"We hunt them." Imogen stated hesitantly.

It was safe to say that the man was certainly surprised.

"What about you?" Lanie questioned, her gun still raised.

The man wheeled slightly closer to them. "I'm a hunter too... but you must already know that."

Lanie and Imogen glanced at each other for a few moments. This piece of information made it a lot easier for them to explain their own reason for being in South Dakota.

"Actually," Imogen stepped forward so that she was beside her sister. "We didn't."

The man raised his eyebrow. "So you must be here to buy car parts?"

"No, we're here because she's... seen your house before." Lanie paused for a few seconds, things were starting to get a little bit awkward.

"In my mind." Imogen added slowly.

The man's eyes widened. "In your mind like a... vision?"

Imogen nodded. "And I've seen you before too."

"What else have you seen?"

Lanie looked down to the floor; she didn't really like to hear about the dreams.

"I just keep seeing this house and you and I keep hearing the voices of two other men but I never... see them..." Imogen trailed off as a sad look crossed her face. "I saw a man who said he was_ Lucifer_?" She didn't want to mention what else she had dreamt of... she hadn't even told Lanie. It hurt her too much.

The man in front of them was completely shell shocked. "How 'bout we talk about this inside? Oh, and you," He motioned towards Lanie. "Can stop pointin' that thing in my face."

Imogen nudged her sister. "Lanie, just drop the gun." She whispered.

"If we get shot in the face then I'm kickin' your ass in heaven Imm'." Very reluctantly, Lanie lowered her gun. "Do you have a name or what?" She asked the man in front of them.

He fiddled with his hat and nodded. "Bobby. Bobby Singer."


	2. The Winchesters

**Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.**

**Chapter two - The Winchesters.**

Bobby watched the two young women walk into his house and sighed. The news that they had given him wouldn't have shocked him as much if Imogen was only having visions about something else supernatural. The fact that she was having visions about Lucifer, his own house, himself and two other men who he guessed were probably the Winchesters was the thing that really got to him.

"Right, I'll lead ya'll into the kitchen in a bi-"

"It's okay," Imogen shrugged, smiling a small, nervous grin. "I know where the kitchen is, we'll go and wait for you if you'd like? Come on Lanie." She dragged her older sister with her down Bobby's small hallway and went into the Kitchen.

Bobby sat in his wheelchair for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded. "I really need to ring the Winchesters." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

The Impala was cruising down a deserted back road in South Dakota. Inside, were the usual suspects; Sam and Dean Winchester. Of course a road trip in the Impala wouldn't be the same without some classic rock. Lately, spirits within the Impala were low. Each and every day that passed, the hope of winning against the devil was slipping from both of the brothers minds.

"Dean..." Sam began, his hand running through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"No Sam." Dean stated firmly - in the tone that told his younger brother that their conversation was over.

However, Sam wasn't just going to shut up. "Dean, I can do it. I know I can. Do you not believe in me?"

Dean scoffed. "You want me to just let you jump straight back into the game? On a demon ganking gig? Going to Bobby's for a few days will do you good."

"You don't believe in me." Hurt, pain and guilt passed through the younger Winchester's eyes.

Suddenly, Dean having enough, the Impala skidded to a halt. "You're not going on a hunt for demons with your... thing! Okay?" Dean snapped, his nostrils flared. Before his brother could argue back his cell phone sounded off in his pocket. "Saved by the bell." He mumbled to himself and Sam pretended that he couldn't hear him. Fishing his cell phone from his pocket Dean then held it against his ear and sighed. "What?" He demanded grumpily.

"_Don't you 'what' me, boy_."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, sorry Bobby."

"_You better be_."

"So, what did you call for?" Dean questioned, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"_You and your idjit brother better get here as fast as that danged car can take ya_."

Sam glanced at his brother curiously, wondering why Bobby sounded so worried.

"Well, I was on my way to a demon hunt so I'll drop Sammy off on the way a-"

"I'm coming with you Dean!" Sam protested angrily. "I'm not a baby!"

"Well you sure sound like one now!"

"_Boys_!"

"Sorry Bobby." Both of them muttered similtaneously.

"_Now, I want you both to be here as soon as you can. I think it's probably best that they explain why they're here_."

Sam mouthed 'they' in a questioning manner to Dean but he simply shrugged. "We're actually on the way to yours anyway... see you in ten."

"_Bye... idjits_." Bobby clicked his cell phone shut.

Dean placed his own cell phone back into his pocket and frowned, confused. If Bobby wanted them to get to his immediately then it was obviously some sort of emergency.

* * *

Imogen paced around Bobby's kitchen, taking in every single part of it that her eyes would allow. She was utterly amazed and speechless. Everything was exactly as she had imagined it, right down to the newspaper on the table.

"Would you stop that?" Lanie snapped causing Imogen to glance over at her. She was getting really uptight about the whole situation. When they arrived in South Dakota she hoped that the trip wouldn't amount to anything and that Imogen wasn't going through something as big as visions.

"Stop what?"

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Pacing around like a child at Disney World."

"Well, I'm sorry." Imogen muttered sarcastically.

Bobby wheeled into the kitchen and offered a small smile at both of the girls. "I just rang some people who might be able to help."

Lanie looked over curiously. "Hunters?"

"Of course they're hunters girl." Bobby stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then turned to Imogen. "I think they might be the voices that you hear."

"The two men?" Imogen didn't really know how to feel about that. When she first started having her visions she was overwhelmed by the love that the two men shared for each other and, at first, she thought they were gay. But then she realised that they were brothers of some sort. Lately, in her visions, they had been arguing a lot. She wished that she didn't have to listen to them argue.

Bobby nodded as he wheeled closer to the table. Imogen sat down on one of the chairs and Lanie simply leant against the kitchen counter. "Did you happen to get the names of them?" Bobby questioned.

Imogen bit her lip as she shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure they're names have been mentioned but they're the only thing that I forget about these visions." Suddenly, she started to feel quite light headed. Taking a deep breath, Imogen tried to push away the headache that was slowly beginning to develop in her mind. She placed her head in her hands and massaged her temples, counting to ten mentally.

"Imogen?" Lanie noticed her sister's sudden change in emotion.

"I-I'm fine." Imogen muttered back, trying to remain brave.

Lanie raised her eyebrow but said nothing when Imogen looked back up to both her and Bobby and forced a smile on to her face. "So, I'd just like to say thank you." Imogen stated through a strained breath, changing the subject.

"Imm', you're not okay." Lanie pressed the issue, her eyes narrowed protectively.

Imogen frowned. "I'm fine!" She snapped.

Bobby looked between the two girls and couldn't help but notice that they reminded him of two certain people.

"You can't keep pretending that everything is fine when it's not Imogen. I'm your big sister; I've been able to read your mind since you were a baby." Lanie pushed her aurburn hair away from her face.

Imogen simply turned back to Bobby, her head beginning to spin. "Could I possibly use the loo?"

Bobby chuckled slightly.

"What?" Both Imogen and Lanie questioned, their eyebrows arched high.

"Nothing, it's just, here, we call it a restroom."

Imogen smiled, deciding that she liked Bobby already. "Can I use the restroom please?"

"Sure," Bobby began, pointing towards the kitchen door. "Go up the stairs and it's the first one on the left."

Imogen rose up from her chair and walked in a diagonal, stumbled line to the kitchen door. Inside, she kept repeating that she was okay. When she got into the hallway, three soft taps on the front door came to her attention.

"I'll get it." She shouted to Bobby as she approached the door - It was the least she could do. Imogen opened the door to come face to face with two men; the two men who she guessed were the guys that Bobby suspected were in her visions.

Both of them looked surprised. The one with the spikey hair simply smirked and looked her up and down. Imogen reserved the notion to roll her eyes. She then looked to the taller of the two and smiled politely.

He returned the smile but he was still a little bit apprehensive.

"Have we got the right house?" He joked to the guy next to him.

"Sammy, I hope not." The other guy smirked again, looking Imogen in the eye. "Hey there darlin', I'm Dean, is Bobby here?"

Imogen opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock. The voices of these guys were exactly identical to the ones in her visions. After a few moments, she cleared her thorat. "Yes, he's in the kitchen." Imogen took another deep breath and felt as if she was burning up.

Dean's eyes widened when he heard her accent. He turned to his brother, and had the most confident grin on his face. "British chick!" He whispered. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. They had just met the poor girl and he was already hitting on her.

Suddenly, Imogen dropped to the floor with a thud and her body tensed up.

Sam was down on the floor like a shot. "Shit," He muttered to himself as he knelt down beside Imogen and tried to shake her awake. "Dean," He looked back up to his brother. "She's burning up!"

"I'll go and get Bobby." Dean stated, panicked, as he rushed past them both and into the kitchen.

Sam placed his palm over her forehead and winced as if he had been scalded.

* * *

Dean rushed into the kitchen, almost tripping over his feet. He saw Bobby sitting beside the table next to another woman and his breath almost hitched in his throat. Her aurburn hair bounced off of her shoulders which led his eyes towards her face. Her big green eyes pulled him in. His eyes travelled down to her cleavage and he licked his lips, smirking slightly. She was staring at him now, in a confused manner.

"Um, hi?" Lanie stated.

"Boy, get your head out of the gutter."

Dean suddenly snapped away from looking at her and turned towards Bobby. "The other girl just passed out."

Lanie jumped up from her seat, her eyes widened. "What?" She walked towards Dean, pushing passed him in a rush. She was going to kick her sister's ass; Lanie knew that there was something wrong with Imogen.

When she reached the hallway she saw that another man was knelt down towards her sister, feeling her pulse.

"Imogen," Lanie began as she knelt down beside them.

Suddenly, Imogen let out a wracked howl and started shaking violently. Sam scooted back a little bit as Lanie grabbed hold of her sister's shoulders frantically.

_"Imogen, I've had enough!" Lanie snapped angrily._

_Imogen looked over to her, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"You're a freak! Okay? You're evil, a monster!"_

_"You don't mean that." Imogen walked closer to her sister, who simply pushed her away. Imogen stumbled to the ground._

_Lanie inched closer and gave her sister a harsh glare. "You're dead to me." Lanie walked out of the room and slammed the door shut._

"Lanie!" Imogen called out. She thrashed so wildly that she punched Lanie in the face, causing her to fall backwards. Imogen woke up from her vision and looked around, her breath jittery.

"Shit." Lanie muttered.

Imogen's eyes widened when she realised what she had done. "Lanie," She winced as she got up from the floor. "I'm so sorry."

Lanie waved her hand dismissively. "I'll punch you another time to make it even." Even though she was joking, Lanie was frightened. This time was the worst that Imogen's visions had ever gotten. Usually they didn't amount to her thrashing around on the floor. Lanie helped her sister up from the floor and sighed.

"Did you have... another vision?" Bobby questioned from behind Dean.

Images of her vision came back to her mind and she frowned. She was completely heart broken even thinking about Lanie saying those words to her.

"What was it about?"

Imogen looked down. "Just the usual." She didn't want to even tell anybody about what she had seen. Lanie raised her eyebrow at her sister's comment.

Dean cleared his throat. "Um, does somebody want to explain this all to me? Because, I'm clueless."

"Me too." Sam raised his hand.

Bobby, Imogen and Lanie glanced between each other; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for the reviews WhoKnowsWho and bjq! Hopefully this chapter didn't bore you too much... there will be much more interaction with the Winchesters and Imogen and Lanie in the next chapter and more information about who Imogen and Lanie actually are. Also, thanks to everyone who story alerted! **

**:D**


	3. Angels

**Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.**

**A/N; Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts and favouriting my story. It means so much to me! So, thank you, thank you, thank you! :) **

**Chapter three - Angels?**

"Well?" Dean began as he and his brother sat down at the couch. He looked over to Lanie, smirking slightly. "I mean, don't get me wrong; It's not that I mind you two lovely ladies being here but I don't really like being kept out of the loop..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean." He muttered, nudging his brother slightly.

Dean nudged him back and pouted. "I'm just being polite Sammy."

"There's a difference between being polite and being inappropriately flirty!" Sam protested indignantly.

"Enough with the little spat you've got goin' on here!" Bobby warned as he wheeled towards the coffee table. His words silenced both of the Winchesters. "Idjits." He mumbled, motioning towards the Winchesters. Lanie chuckled.

Imogen watched the four other adults talk but her mind wasn't really with her. She looked at her older sister and couldn't even begin to imagine Lanie saying such a thing to her. It hurt more than anything.

"Immy?" Lanie questioned, snapping Imogen from her thoughts. Lanie was now lent against the wall casually and everybody else seemed to be just waiting for them to begin to talk.

Imogen looked towards Sam and Dean and offered them a small smile. "This, um, well, it might sound completely crazy. And I mean so crazy that you might not be able to even comprehend th-"

"Imogen." Lanie cut her sister off, motioning down to her watch. "You're babbling."

The youngest of the two sisters frowned to herself but continued anyway. "Fine." She turned back to the Winchesters and Bobby. "I have visions about you. Well, I haven't exactly seen you-"

"Wait, you have visions about us?" Sam interrupted, surprised.

Imogen nodded and bit her lip slightly. "It's crazy, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not at all. What are the visions about?"

"Well, I have only heard both of your voices and until today, I've never seen you. I've seen Bobby, his house and this really weird screeching sound and a bright white light."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

Imogen looked down.

"What else have you seen?" Dean questioned.

Imogen paused for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Even saying his name sent eerie shivers down her spine.

"Lucifer." Lanie stated, noticing that her sister didn't really want to say it.

Sam's eyes literally widened. "Lucifer?"

Lanie nodded.

What Imogen didn't want to say was how Lucifer claimed that she was to be his wife.

Dean looked between the two sisters and frowned before turning back to his brother with a look that clearly stated 'we need to talk'. As if he had read Dean's mind, Sam stood up from his chair and sighed. "We're just gonna go and get some stuff out of the Impala."

Dean followed his brother and the two of them left the lounge.

* * *

"Dude, what would Lucifer want with her?" Dean questioned as soon as they reached the Impala. Of course, they weren't really fishing anything out of the Impala but they had to make it look like they were.

Sam shrugged, biting his lip in a frustrated manner. "I don't know Dean. It's like you asking what he wanted with us and why they chose us so randomly. I know one thing for sure, though, it's got to have something to do with the apocolypse."

"Two sisters show up on Bobby's door step and it's to do with the end of the world?" Dean asked, causing Sam to nod his head. The oldest Winchester lent against his beloved Impala and sighed. "Sounds just about right. D'you think Cas' knows about this?" Dean pulled out his cell phone. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of the angel's knowledge before. The phone kept ringing for a few moments and Dean frowned... what was taking him so long?

"_Dean._"

"Finally. What held you up?"

"_I forgot how to answer it._" Castiel admitted.

Dean smirked slightly but then turned serious. "You need to get to Bobby's as soon as possible. We need answers if you have them Cas." Dean warned.

"_About what?_"

The oldest Winchester rolled his eyes as he glanced towards his brother briefly. "Oh, I don't know Cas. How about the fact that we have two sisters from England here claiming that one of them is having visions about us and Lucifer?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "_What? Are you, what you call, joking?_"

"Nope. Not even a little bit."

"_They weren't supposed to arrive yet!_"

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Castiel, if you know something you better get your angelic little ass down her-"

"I'm here now." Castiel stated beside Sam causing him to jump only slightly.

Sam turned to look at the angel in the trench coat with an unamused expression. "Jesus christ Cas." He paused when he realised what he had said and when he saw the glare on Castiel's face. "I mean, have you ever heard of a bell?"

Dean shut his phone and slid it into his pocket, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you know?"

Castiel glanced at both of the brothers in turn. "They are to be your saviours." At the sound of Castiel's statement, both Winchesters burst out into a fit of laughter. Sam's was nervous and confused laughter and Dean's was humoured laughter.

"You've... got to be... kidding me." Dean gasped between breaths. He almost immediately stopped laughing when he saw the look of seriousness on Castiel's face. "Our saviours? Those two women in there are our saviours?" The idea of two women being their saviours was humorous to him. He just couldn't believe it. Women were supposed to be the ones who needed to be protected, not men. Especially not Winchester men.

"Heaven picked." Castiel replied.

Sam had stopped laughing now as well and frowned. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It was not my place. They had to come to you."

"Do they know?" Dean questioned.

Castiel shook his head. "They are supposed to save you from the apocolypse and yourselves."

Sam folded his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Castiel began, motioning to both Sam and Dean. "You're both not exactly the most stable of people. I mean, your souls are shattered and twisted and broken ins-"

"I think we get the picture." Dean cut in, slightly offended, with a pout on his face.

"I was just stating a fact."

"What does Imogen having visions have to do with them being our saviours?" Sam wanted more answers.

Castiel turned to Sam. "Imogen's soul is what we call pure."

"She's a virgin?" Dean asked, slightly amused.

Castiel shook his head. "Not that kind of pure. What I mean is that she has an open soul. If she really wanted to, she could become a phsycic. When the archangels picked her to be one of your saviours, they placed everything about you into her mind. The visions must be happening because the apocolypse has started."

"The apocolypse triggered her visions?" Sam asked. Both he and his brother were obviously getting quite confused. "But why would she be having visions of Lucifer?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted sadly. "Just keep them with you at all times and I will try to find out why she is having dreams about Lucifer."

"Why did Lanie get picked?" Dean questioned curiously. If Imogen had her visions then what could Lanie do?

Castiel glanced towards him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet." With that, he dissappeared into thin air.

Dean stood up straight. "I hate it when he does that." He scratched the back of his head. The information that Castiel had given them was sinking in.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We go back inside and tell them."

* * *

"So, whereabouts in England do you come from?" Bobby asked curiously. He was trying to make conversation, yes, but he was also trying to bring the calm levels back to where they were supposed to be. Sure, there wasn't really a lot to be calm about but it was worth a shot.

"Originally?" Lanie looked over to Bobby for an answer. He nodded his head. "Cornwall; A little town called Perranporth. We moved up country after-" Lanie cut herself off and looked down to the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at Bobby. "We moved to London with our mom." She stated.

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "And your dad?"

Lanie immediately narrowed her eyebrows and gripped on to the necklace that was hanging loosely from her neck. "He left when Imogen was born." She lied the lie in which she had told Imogen. Technically, they ran from him when Imogen was three and she was seven, covering up the fact that he ever existed.

"Oh right." Bobby replied.

Imogen was still sat on her seat, tapping her fingers to a made up rhythym on her chair. The vision that she'd had just kept running continuously through her mind and no matter how much she tried to block it all out, she couldn't. Imogen stared into space, drowned in her thoughts.

Lanie glanced over at her and frowned slightly before willing herself to not get all het up. "You ever been to England?"

Bobby shook his head and fiddled with his hat. "Never really got the chance to travel around, y'know, with the line of work and all that."

Lanie was about to answer but she paused when she heard that Imogen was still tapping. She was staring into space and not even trying to get involved in the conversation. It unsettled Lanie, it worried her. "Would you just stop that?" Lanie snapped. She was scowling at Imogen, who still hadn't even turned to look at her. Lanie jumped away from the wall and shook her sister's shoulders.

"Lanie..." Bobby trailed off, shaking his head.

Lanie ignored him. Imogen flinched slightly and slowly looked into Lanie's eyes.

"Just get off of me Lanie." She sighed quietly. "Please." She added when her sister wasn't budging.

Lanie frowned, letting go of Imogen's shoulders but still standing in front of her. "This isn't you Imogen! You're acting like you don't even care!"

"I don't care?" Imogen demanded as she suddenly shoved her sister away from her. Lanie fell backwards, directly on to the floor. "Lanie, I feel like a freak of nature!"

Lanie looked at her sister in a surprised manner. Imogen rarely ever used violence towards her. In fact, it was unheard of - Imogen just really wasn't a violent person unless she was dealing with the Supernatural.

Imogen shook her head in disbelief of her actions and rose up from her chair, refusing to look her sister in the eyes. "I'm sorry Lanie, I just, um,-" She simply cut herself off and walked out of the room.

Lanie sighed to herself. "Shit." She muttered as she got up from the floor and sat down beside Bobby. "Why does she have to be so Goddamned arrogant about the situation?" She questioned, mainly to herself.

Bobby wheeled closer to the young lady and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she's scared?"

"But Bobby she's acting like she doesn't even care. I was the one who persuaded her to come out here. If it wasn't for me practically dragging her on to an airplane then she would have just gone on with our day to day life."

* * *

Imogen trailed into the kitchen, fiddling nervously with her cardigan. She felt terrible about what she had done to her sister but she just wanted some peace and quiet to recollect everything that was running through her mind. Imogen sat down at the wooden table and sighed to herself. Her headache was still running through her mind at full pout and sharp bolts of pain shooted through her every single second. She knew that it wouldn't die down for a couple more hours, at least.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked back into the lounge to see Lanie and Bobby sitting down at having a chat with each other. Bobby looked up to see them both back in the lounge and smiled. "You get the stuff out of your car?" He knew all too well that they were really just discussing the situation privately but he was happy enough to play along for their sakes.

"Actually," Dean began as he sat down beside Lanie. "We have some news."

"Wait, shouldn't Imogen be in here first?" Lanie questioned.

Dean looked around and noticed that Imogen wasn't in the room. "Oh yeah. Where'd she go?"

Lanie bit the inside of her cheek and frowned.

"They had a little bit of a... domestic." Bobby told the Winchesters. "I think she's probably in the kitchen."

Sam, who was still stood against the door frame, cleared his throat. "I'll go and get her?" He offered.

Dean smirked at his little brother. "I bet you will." His words caused both Lanie and Sam to narrow their eyes.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey," Imogen looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, his facial expression thoughtful. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, the visions are just a tad bit stressful but I'm good." She shrugged.

Sam walked further into the kitchen and motioned towards one of the spare chairs. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Imogen shook her head. "Knock yourself out."

When Sam had sat down he looked towards Imogen and sighed. "I heard that you had a little bit of a misunderstanding with your sister?"

"A misunderstanding?" Imogen questioned, her eyebrow raised. "I slapped her."

"Oh." Sam breathed out.

"But I really regret it. It's just, she can get so protective and weird about these visions sometimes. It's like she's trying to look out for me but I know that she doesn't accept them. Heck, I don't except them. We both want them gone. She wants me to speak about it all of the time but I don't want to. I just feel like such a freak. Normal people don't have visions."

Sam completely understood where Imogen was coming from; Dean had been almost exactly the same way and Sam, himself, had felt like a freak aswell. He offered her a soft smile. "I know this probably won't be much use to you but I used to have visions."

That caught Imogen's full attention. Any part of her which was still lost in her mind, came to the front of it and focused solely on Sam. "You had visions?" She realised what she had said before and frowned. "I hope I didn't offend you with the normal person part?"

The Winchester shook his head. "You didn't, don't worry. I'm just saying that I know exactly how you're feeling. The visions scared the hell out of me when I first started to have them and when Dean found out he didn't take it too well either. But, you might just have to accept that they are a part of you."

"I don't want them to be." Imogen mumbled.

"I didn't either but there's not really a lot you can do at the moment to get rid of them. Do you wanna know a tip?"

"Yeah, okay." Imogen suddenly held her head slightly when she felt another pain.

"Does your head still hurt?"

Imogen nodded, wincing as another pain shot through her head.

"Close your eyes and try to focus on a happy memory." Sam instructed causing Imogen to raise her eyebrow. "Trust me, it'll work." Hesitantly, Imogen closed her eyes and thought about the time when she and Lanie were little and she really wanted a brand new doll. It was an expensive one and there was no way that they'd be able to afford it. But when it came to Imogen's birthday, she opened up a package that her sister had brought her and found the little doll inside. It had the prettiest pink dress and the curliest blonde hair. It turns out that Lanie had spent a lot of her savings on the doll.

Whilst Imogen was thinking about her happy memory, Sam brought both of his hands towards Imogen's face and placed them either side of her head. He massaged her temples in soothing circles. Imogen was immediately pulled out of the vision and almost let out a breathy sigh when she felt Sam's warm, strong, yet gentle, hands massaging her temples. She was confused, and a little surprised, when she realised that the skin to skin contact sent shivers down her spine. She was also surprised when she realised that the headache was dying down a little bit.

"Is that better?" Sam questioned.

Imogen opened her eyes and smiled. "So much better," Her eyes were widened. "How did you do that?"

Sam shrugged as he continued to massage her temples. "It's just something I picked up when I had visions." He pulled his hands away from her face and smiled back at her. "You will get used to them, y'know?" He told her softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. It's nice to know that someone else has been through what I'm going through."

"It's okay, anytime." Sam smiled again, genuinely.

"Uh, I hate to disturb your little chit chat," Dean began by the door, smirking, causing both Imogen and Sam to glance at him. "but we've got to have that discussion."

"What discussion?" Imogen asked curiously.

Sam looked towards her. "Dean and I found out some more about why you're having the visions."

"From who?"

"An angel." Sam stated hesitantly.

Imogen raised her eyebrow. "An angel?" Sam nodded, so she turned to Dean. "AN ANGEL?" She was completely surprised.

Dean nodded too. "And they ain't the stereotypical, fluffy winged, innocent ones either. Well, most of them aren't..." Dean trailed off, realising that he was going off topic. "Anyway, let's just go back into the lounge so we can speak to everybody."

* * *

Imogen, Sam and Dean walked back into the lounge and Imogen and Lanie made eye contact. Lanie didn't look very amused that Imogen had slapped her but she forced a smile on to her face. Imogen knew better than that though. "Sorry." She mouthed.

Lanie shrugged and gave her a look which clearly stated '_We'll talk about this later_'. Lanie turned back to Dean and sighed. "So, what did you find out?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, as if they were deciding who would start off the conversation. Sam stepped forward. "You're our saviours."

It was Imogen and Lanie's time to burst into a fit of giggles now. Heck, even Bobby let out a loud, uproarious chuckle. The three adults almost keeled over in laughter.

"Yeah, that's how we reacted when we were told." Dean muttered.

Lanie, Imogen and Bobby looked over to Dean, clearly shocked.

"Y'mean to tell me that ya aren't jokin'?" Bobby questioned.

Dean and Sam nodded similtaneously causing Lanie and Imogen to look at eachother. "Wait, we're saviours?" Lanie was having a hard time believing that she could save two grown men when she couldn't even save her sister.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but apparently you're supposed to save us."

"From what?" Imogen asked.

"The apocolypse." Sam stated.

"And who told you this? Flying unicorns?" Lanie demanded, obviously not liking the idea.

Dean shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "Flying unicorns?" He questioned. "Seriously?"

"What? It's the first thing that popped into my mind, okay?" Lanie rolled her eyes.

"It was an angel who told us." Sam explained.

"And not the fluffy, fun loving kind either." Dean added.

Lanie let out a small laugh. "Angels don't exist." She stated firmly.

"They do." Bobby put in, still quite astounded by the new information.

"Apparently you were, and I quote, 'heaven picked' to be our saviours." Dean furtherly explained.

Imogen's eyes widened. "Why were we heaven picked? What has this got to do with my visions?"

Sam and Dean looked towards each other. "The angels kind of implanted all of our lives into your mind. Cas, the angel, told us that the apocolypse must have triggered your visions."

Lanie frowned. "They implanted things into my sister's mind?" She demanded, balling his fists tightly together. "What gives them the right?"

"Well, they are angels Lane'," Imogen began, rubbing her head. "Apparently, by the sounds of it, they can do what they like." Imogen turned back to Sam. "Why us?"

Sam shrugged. "We have no idea."

"But we're going to find out." Bobby added.

"So, what are Imm' and I supposed to do now?" Lanie questioned.

Dean remembered what Castiel had told him. "You'll stay with us."

"And we don't get a say?" Lanie folded her arms against her chest. It just wasn't fair that she and Imogen had been put in charge of two grown men.

"You stay with us and help us find a way to possibly stop the apocolypse and then the visions will stop or you go back and Imogen will carry on having these visions." Dean gave her two options. "Your choice."

Lanie slumped back in her chair and sighed. "Goddamnit." She muttered to herself; Dean was right. They had to stay.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I'll try to update sooner this time... it's just, end of term coursework has been driving me insane! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Barely breathing

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**A/N; Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts and favouriting my story. It keeps me writing! **

**Chapter four - Barely breathing.**

Lanie was sat at the kitchen table, reading through a South Dakota newspaper. She found it weird adjusting to the changes that were already embracing her in America, like how the roads were all on the opposite side to the roads in Britain. Sure, she didn't have a car to drive in America but it was still a noticeable change. The accents of the Winchesters and Bobby were completely different to anything that she'd heard in Britain. The most noticeable change was the fact that they were going to be in America for a long time.

She didn't really know much about the apocolypse. In England, both Lanie and Imogen had heard things which had been passed from hunters from America to hunters from their own country but it had pretty much been like a game of Chinese whispers and they kept hearing different things from different people. Lanie knew that it was a growing problem; Things were changing all over the world, innocent people were being put at a high risk and the devil was out of it's cage.

What Lanie didn't know, but definitely wanted to find out, was why the Winchesters and Bobby were so knowledgable and intense about the apocolypse, and how they were linked to it. Did every single hunter in America go to the lengths that they seemed to go to to prevent the end of the world?

"D'you know what you need?"

Lanie looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. "I don't know, what do I need?" Lanie sighed, her eyebrow raised as she waited for Dean's answer.

Without a word, Dean walked over to one of Bobby's kitchen cupboards and opened the door, pulling out two bottles of beer."A drink." He offered her a grin.

"And why would you be offering me a drink?" Lanie questioned curiously. They had rarely spoken.

"Honestly?" Lanie nodded at Dean's question. He joined her at the table, sitting opposite her. "You look like you need one." He placed the bottles of beer on to the table and then pushed one towards her, and she caught it between her hands.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Oh, wait, I should get a bottle ope-" Dean cut himself off when Lanie put the bottle top into the mouth and managed to bite the lid off with her teeth.

Lanie gulped a few sips of her beer and then put it on to the table, glancing over at a surprised Dean. "What?" She demanded, eyebrow raised.

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Nothing." He got up and walked over to the kitchen drawer, pulling out a bottle opener to open his own.

* * *

Imogen was sat in the junk yard with Sam. Both had their legs crossed, facing each other, and were sat on the floor, involved deeply with their conversation. They were talking about visions and more about each other's own experiences of them. Imogen didn't know why but she felt so at ease talking with the Winchester about it all.

"So you actually saw things happen before they actually did?" Imogen bit her lip after she'd asked Sam this question. She wondered whether or not her visions would progress to something as scary as that.

Sam nodded. "All the time. At first I thought I was going-"

"Insane?" Imogen cut in.

"Yeah," Sam grinned. It felt so weird for him to be talking to casually about visions. Even though his visions rarely happened anymore, he still found it difficult to have in-depth conversations with Dean about them. He was also surprised at how comfortable he felt around Imogen. Besides Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Sam didn't particularly have anybody else who he felt comfortable around.

"I know the feeling; I felt completely and utterly stark raving bonkers when the visions first started happening!" Imogen exclaimed causing Sam to burst out in laughter. "What?" Imogen studied his expression in confusion. Sam continued to laugh, keeling over to catch his breath. "Seriously, what is it?"

Sam took a gasp of air and sombered, even if it was only a little bit. "It's just-" He laughed a little bit more. "The way you word things, and- and your accent... it's all totally awesome."

Imogen folded her arms across her chest but she couldn't help smirking. "I don't know why you're laughing so much. Your accent and the way you word things is awesome too... wait, I mean; '_It's all totally awesome_'." She quoted Sam's words, even perfecting his own accent to a tee.

The Winchester pouted when Imogen started laughing, almost as much as he had.

"Sorry," Imogen began as she calmed down. "But the pouty look really doesn't suit you."

"Oh really?" Sam demanded, mock disappointment laced through his voice.

"Yes, really." Imogen grinned intently. "You look like one of those people in England who beg for money in the streets." She joked.

"I think you'll find that they're called bums."

"Well, we call them tramps back in England."

Sam laughed slightly and then turned serious. "Can I maybe ask you something?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, sure."

"How does... Lucifer tie into these visions?" He so badly wanted to know this, more than Imogen could possibly imagine. Sam Winchester was supposed to be the vessel for the devil and if the devil was in Imogen's visions then he really needed to know why.

Imogen's face immediately paled and she pulled her gaze away from Sam, dropping it to look into her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Imogen looked back up again and shook her head. "No, no, it's okay." It wasn't okay but, at the same time, it definitely wasn't Sam's fault. He was only curious. Imogen didn't really know what else to say to the younger Winchester. She certainly didn't want to mention the whole wife ordeal... Imogen remembered when she had that dream.

* * *

_Imogen's vision;_

_Imogen immediately opened her eyes. This was the fourth time that she had slipped into one of her strange nightmares. She was beginning to worry that they were something else, but she was too scared to tell Lanie. Looking around, Lanie's eyes stopped moving when she saw a man, standing a few yards away from her, just staring at her. His face was scarred with, what looked like, permanent burn marks._

_"Hello Imogen. I'm glad to finally meet you." He stated in a monotonous tone that unsettled Imogen._

_She stood up from the floor and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is this?" _

_The man walked closer to her, still keeping his distance, though, as he eyed her up and down. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Do you know what? It is actually lovely to put a name to the face... and what a beautiful face it is."_

_Imogen raised her eyebrow, bravely. "I wish I could say the same about yours." It sounded like something that her older sister would say. _

_The man suddenly appeared directly in front of her and gently took one of her hands between both of his. "Don't worry," He began, his expression amused. "I'll be in a new vessel soon." She tried to pull away but his grip suddenly tightened on her and he turned almost assertive. He looked into her eyes and there was something about him which pulled her in. The depth of emotion in his eyes scared her, but it also excited her. It was as if she was drowning in the deepness._

_"This is just a dream you know?" Imogen told him as she forced herself to avert her gaze. _

_He took one of his hands away from hers and used it to pull her chin up, so that he could look at her again. He tilted his head sidewards, thoughtfully. "I think you know differently Imogen. This right here is certainly not just a dream. You're special."_

_"Wh-who are you?"_

_The man smiled warmly, but there was a lot about his expression that Imogen did not trust. "I'm Lucifer."_

_Imogen's eyes widened as she tried to squirm away from his grasp. Still, he was too strong for her. Lucifer? The devil? Imogen just could not believe it. "No you're not."_

_Lucifer shook his head sympathetically. "You can surpress my truths for as long as you want, but I am Lucifer. Satan, the devil, there are many more names which others use for me. I prefer Lucifer." His finger stroked Imogen's jaw line causing her to squirm even more._

_"What do you want with me?" She whispered in complete disbelief. _

_"I want you." Lucifer stated so simply that it sent shivers down Imogen's spine. _

_She shook her head vigorously. "You can't have me."_

_"I can. And do you want to know why?" Lucifer moved his hand from Imogen's chin and placed it on her heart. "Because you'll realise that this belongs to me. I want you as my wife Imogen and I will go at any cost to get you. Your powers are so mindblowing. I need you for the apocolypse." He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss against Imogen's skin. "Even if it means killing Delaney." He whispered._

* * *

Imogen shook herself away from the memory of that vision. After having that vision, Lucifer appeared in almost every single on of her visions that didn't involve the Winchesters. She looked over to Sam and sighed. "I'll tell you, but only if you tell me something after."

Sam nodded at her request. "Okay, that sounds like a fair deal to me."

"He keeps telling me that I'm special and that my powers are mindblowing and that he needs me in the apocolypse." She paused for a few moments, silently debating with herself whether or not she should tell Sam about the whole 'Lucifer wanting to marry her thing'. "And he threatened to kill Del- Lanie if I don't." She whispered finally. Sam didn't need to know about the wife business.

Lanie's explanation silenced Sam for a few moments. Even though he didn't really know her, he could tell that she was holding something back; he was always able to read people easily, it was a skill that was taught extensively to both him and his older brother. He didn't want to press the subject any further though, he could also tell that she was getting a little bit upset. "You know, he can't make you do anything that you don't want to do..." He trailed off firmly.

"He said he'd kill Lanie." Imogen whispered, tears forming at her eyes.

Instinctively, Sam gripped one of Imogen's hands between his. She froze for a few moments, remembering that Lucifer did that. But then she noticed how Sam's hands were much more gentle than his. They felt warm and loving. There was something about Sam, in which Imogen saw trapped rage though. "Lucifer will use threats but he won't do it. He won't kill Lanie. If he kills Lanie then there is no way that you'll say yes. He's just threatening you to get the reaction that he wants - believe me. What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know why you're so involved in the apocolypse? I mean, it seems like it's personal to you and Dean."

Sam thought about it for a few seconds. She was underestimating the whole personal thing. "It_ is_ personal... see, it was our fault that it even started." He whispered, looking down guility.

"You two started the apocolypse?" Imogen gasped, completely shocked. She gave Sam's hands a comforting squeeze, not believing that they would have done it purposefully.

Sam didn't want to tell Imogen about the fact that he got addicted to demon blood, and that he still thirsted for it sometimes. He didn't want to tell her that he let Lucifer out of his cage. "Michael, the arch angel, wants to use Dean as his vessel." Imogen remained silent, which pushed Sam to continue. "And, well, Lucifer wants to use me as his vessel. They can only fight each other when they are using us."

Imogen's eyes widened into huge circles. Sam was the vessel in which Lucifer was talking about? "Wow." Was all she could muster out of her mouth. "Why do they want you guys?"

Sam laughed bitterly. "Apparently it's our destiny." He shook his head angrily. "But, Dean and me, we aren't going to just give in. We're going to stop the apocolypse."

"How?" Imogen was skeptical and that was definitely apparent in her tone of voice. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but this thing is obviously big. Heaven against hell; good against evil." She paused when she said the last part, mentally cussing herself. "... Not that you're evil or anything."

"Don't worry, I know I must be. Why else would Lucifer want to use me?"

Imogen shook her head. "Don't think like that Sam. I can already see a bundle of good in you."

Sam scoffed. There used to be good in him. After everything that had happened since before Dean went to hell he was struggling to hold on to the slither of good that he had left inside of him.

"Come on mopey," Imogen joked as she stood up from her spot, pulling her hand away from his. "Let's get inside." She walked back towards the house and Sam just simply sat and stared at her for a few moments.

* * *

"Do you-" Lanie cut herself off to try to remember what she was going to say. She briefly glanced around at the ten empty beer bottles and the bottle of whiskey that they were making their way through and sighed, pouting slightly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dean slurred.

The drink had hit them both hard and neither realised it.

Lanie remembered what she had asked him. "Do you know what I hate about having a younger sister?" She motioned for the Whiskey bottle and Dean took another gulp of it before passing it to her.

"What do you hate about having a little sister?"

Lanie downed the rest of the bottle, which wasn't a lot, and slammed it on to the table. "The constant need that I have to protect her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having the responsibility to look after her - I practically raised her - but, she, she just throws it back in my face by hiding her feelings from me. Why doesn't she get that if she wants to talk, I'm here for her? I'm worried Winchester! Do you ever feel like th-this?" She was stumbling over her words.

Dean nodded instantly. "Totally. See, Sammyyyy got himself into a bit of a pickled situation-" He paused for a split second, craving a pickle.

"What?"

"I really want a pickle." He didn't even know why he had said pickle to begin with.

Lanie rolled her eyes, but giggled regardless. "You were saying?"

Dean blinked once or twice. "Oh, yeah! Right, as I was saying, he got himself into trouble and he, he hid things from me. He _snuck_ around and did disgusting things. I-I'm just finding it hard to trust him right now. He thought he was doing it for the 'greater good' but really, he was drowning in this problem. Maybe I should have killed that demon bitch when I first met her." He clenched his fists at the thought of Ruby.

"D-demon bitch?"

"Let's just say that Sammyyy had a... thing with a demon."

Lanie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww! I wouldn't trust a demon as far as you can throw them."

"Exactly my point!" Dean sighed. "Anyway," He scooted closer to Lanie, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Are all the British girls as hot as you?"

Lanie scooted even closer to him, so that their noses were almost touching. Dean didn't know why, but he felt quite speechless. She licked her lips seductively and then suddenly tapped his chest. "I'm not that rat-assed." She smirked as she leant back into her seat.

Dean remained silent but then pulled himself out of it. "Rat-assed?"

"It's another way to say drunk." Lanie explained, laughing.

"What?"

"I still can't believe that you just tried to flirt with me." She carried on giggling.

The sound of her giggle made Dean laugh, even if he was quite embarrassed.

"What's going on in here then?" Imogen questioned as she walked into the kitchen. The moment that she saw the drink in front of them she shook her head. How she didn't guess that Lanie would be getting drunk with an innocent man was beyond her.

"How did I know that you'd try to get an innocent woman drunk when you've just met her Dean?" Imogen turned around to see Sam a few paces behind her. Apparently, they had both thought the same thing.

"We were just chillin'." Dean shrugged.

"And killin'." Lanie smirked, remembering a line from a movie that she had recently watched. It was a film from the nineties, but she still got laughs from it.

All three of the other adults looked over at Lanie questionably.

"What?" She defended herself, indignantly. "Oh, you guys suck."

"Where's Bobby?" Sam observed that Bobby wasn't outside or downstairs.

"He decided to hit the h-hay." Dean replied back.

"Well, I think I might hit the hay too." Lanie began, laughing suddenly.

"What?" Sam questioned.

She walked closer to him. "Do you remember I said you reminded me of a tramp - I'm sorry, I mean Bum - earlier?" Sam simply nodded, a grin beginning to form at his lips; He had a feeling what she was trying to say. "I think you may have competition." She pointed to their siblings.

Sam laughed along with her. "Wow, I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Imogen shook her head in amusement. "Well, I'm hitting the hay now. I'll see you in the morning." She gave his arm a quick squeeze. "Night Sam, it was nice speaking with someone who understands what I'm going through." She walked past him and down the hall, travelling up the stairs.

Sam smiled, feeling a tingling sensation from where her hand left his arm. He placed his own hand over the spot. "Night." He whispered back to absolutley nobody.

"Sammy," His brother pulled him away from the nice moment. Sam turned back in the direction of Dean and Lanie to see them getting more drink out. "Come and join the partay!" Dean smirked.

Sam sighed. "I think I'll pass." He was tired too. "Night Dean, night Lanie."

"G'night." He heard Lanie mumble.

"Your loss." Dean shrugged. "Night."

Sam walked down the hall and up the stairs. All he could think about was Imogen, and he didn't know how to not think about her; He didn't want to stop thinking about her. The feeling scared him. He quickly shrugged it off and made his way to his own guest room.

* * *

In the morning, Imogen woke up with the realisation that she hadn't had a nightmare in the night. She sighed in relief, but she was still very wary. This was the only night since they started that she didn't have one. Naturally, she was suspicious. Still, she slumped out of bed and walked in a tired manner towards the hallway. She walked all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, happy about not having a vision. It was a good feeling to just be able to relax after a night of sleep.

When she got into the kitchen, she laughed at what she saw. Sam was stood in front of the table with his cell phone out, snapping photographs. Bobby was sat at the table, chuckling at the situation. Dean and Lanie were both passed out in their chairs, their faces on the table. There was no doubt in Imogen's mind that they'd had a lot of drink last night.

"Sleep well?" Bobby asked when he spotted her. Sam turned around from taking the pictures and smiled at Imogen, a gesture in which she returned.

Imogen knew that Bobby was really asking about her visions. "Yes, thank you. I didn't have a vision." Her expression was puzzled, but happy.

"You didn't?" Sam asked, surprised.

Imogen shook her head. "I didn't even have a dream, I don't think."

Bobby narrowed his eyes suspiciously and fiddled with his hat. "They're up to something." He said, motioning to the skies above.

Imogen shrugged, smiling. "I'm happy for the moment, at least I got a decent nights sleep." She turned her attention back to Dean and Lanie, who were both stirring out of their sleep.

"Eurgh," Lanie mumbled, turning to Dean. "You stink like a liquor shop."

Dean chuckled. "If I smell like a liquor shop, then what does that make you smell like?"

Lanie thought about that for a few moments. "Roses."

"Yeah, whiskey covered roses."

Bobby cleared his throat causing both Lanie and Dean to turn in the direction of Lanie, Sam and Bobby.

"Did you guys have a good night drinkin' me out of house and home?" Bobby questioned. He was only joking, what was his was theirs, but he still decided to string them along.

Lanie covered her ears and Dean covered his own. "Stop shouting." He mumbled.

"D'you know what will make you both feel better?" Sam questioned, amused.

"What?"

"A grease covered bacon sandwich in an astray." Bobby and Imogen laughed at Sam's words.

Dean groaned and Lanie held her hand against her mouth, surpressing the urge to throw up.

"I hate you." Dean muttered.

Sam shrugged. "I remember when you said that to me." He pointed his finger accusingly.

Imogen, laughing and feeling happy, suddenly felt an overwhelming pain shoot through her. She dropped to the floor, her knees colliding with the wooden panels and held her head in her hands.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed as he rushed towards her. He scooped her into his arms and noticed that her eyes were shut, and that she was beginning to shake again. He steadily opened one of her eyelids to see that her eyes were lulled to the back of her head.

Bobby, by this time, had wheeled towards them, with a damp cloth in his hands. Dean had followed behind him. Lanie was a little bit slower, due to the fact that she was hungover. But when she saw Sam kneeling over Imogen she jumped up from her seat and stumbled towards her sister. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She repeated the words of which everybody else was mentally thinking.

"Imogen," Lanie began as she knelt down beside them both. Imogen didn't even respond, her body was stilled. She wasn't even breathing. "Imogen? Imogen!" Lanie began to shake her sister's body, violently trying to wake her up. When she got no response she started trying to hit her awake, softly using her fists to punch her sister's stomach. "WAKE UP!" She shouted. Imogen had never just stopped for this amount of time.

"Dean, she's not waking up." Sam's voice was strained. He noticed that Imogen's normally bright and healthy skin was turning a shade of blue.

Dean gripped Lanie's shoulders and tried to pull her away from her sister and, at first, Lanie struggled against his restraints, still punching her sister, streaks of warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Dean eventually picked her up by the waist and dragged her away. He turned her around to face him and she started to punch his chest. "Wake... her... up." She pleaded between sobs. Dean grabbed both of her hands and held them tight, trying to stop her from using them. In one swift movement, she fell into him. Her body was wracked with sobs and every single one caused her to vibrate incontrollably. Dean placed his strong arms around her and closed his own eyes, not being able to stand hearing her crying like she was.

Sam continued to look down at Imogen, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the blue colour was fading, and transitioning into something similar to her ordinary colour. Bobby pressed the cool cloth against her head. "Feel for her pulse boy!" Bobby exclaimed causing Sam to place to fingers against her neck. There was a faint pulse! Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. "Dean, she's alive." He announced.

Lanie was still crying, unaware of everything around her.

"Delaney," Dean began. Normally Lanie would have attacked someone for using her full name. Instead, she didn't care. "She's still alive."

Lanie immediately pulled away from Dean and rushed back towards her sister. She looked into Sam's eyes, wiping her own. "A-are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Her pulse, it's back. But it's weak." Sam bit his lip in consideration. "Dean, I think we need to get her to a hospital."

"No!" Lanie exclaimed, causing all three men to look at her. "She hates hospitals."

Bobby raised her eyebrow. "She doesn't really have a choice in the matter girl." He turned to Sam. "Pick her up and get her in the Impala, Dean drive them all to the hospital, Lanie get in the car with them. I'll follow in my truck." Bobby was sprouting out so many orders that everybody just stayed where they were to try and remember what they were supposed to be doing. "NOW!" He exclaimed causing them all to suddenly remember what they had to do. Sam picked Imogen up and paced, with his long legs, towards the door. Bobby wheeled out of the the kitchen, with his keys in his own hand. Dean picked up his keys and headed towards the door. He stopped to turn around to see Lanie looking like a lost puppy. He walked back to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Lanie blinked away from her thoughts and looked back at Dean, nodding. "I just hope she's okay." She whispered.

"The sooner we get her to the hospital, the sooner she'll be okay."

Lanie didn't hesitate. "Come on then." She dragged Dean towards the door.

* * *

_Imogen woke up in a strange place. This place wasn't like one which was in her visions; It was comfortable, it felt safe. She sat up and came to the realisation that she was lying in a bed. _

_"Mommy!" A voice exclaimed from beside her. She looked down to see a young girl with shaggy brown hair looking up at her from beside the bed. She had her thumb stuck in her mouth and a teddy in her other hand. There was something about her eyes which felt familiar. They were innocent and brown. _

_A manly, familiar chuckle led Imogen to look towards the door. Her eyes widened when she saw what she saw. "Hey, let's just leave mommy rest." _

_"Daddy!" The little girl ran towards the door and was scooped up by the man; The man was nobody other than Sam Winchester._

* * *

**My longest chapter yet! Let me know what you think! By the way, the vision isn't all that it seems. ;)**


	5. A strange world

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**Chapter five -A strange world.**

Lanie sat down on the chair beside Imogen's hospital bed, keeping her eyes on her little sister at all times. The doctors had told them all that Imogen had slipped into a short term coma, of sorts, and that she was probably struggling against it. Lanie knew that this was something to do with the angels, or the demons, and she was, quite frankly, fuming.

Sam was sat on the other side of Lanie's bed, his hands enveloping one of hers. Occasionally, Dean shot him a questioning look, to which he simply shrugged off. The feeling of protection he felt towards Imogen scared him. Dean was sat with Bobby near the bottom of the bed.

"Dean," Castiel suddenly walked into the room, pulling Lanie and Sam's attention away from Imogen. If anything, the arrival of the angel startled them both - even if they knew beforehand that he was supposed to be joining them.

Dean stood up from his seat, greeting Castiel with a tired sigh. But, before he could talk to the angel, somebody else interrupted him...

"What the hell is happening to my sister?" Lanie demanded as she too stood up and stormed past Dean, stopping right in front of Castiel. She eyed him up and down, her hands balled into fists.

"It has nothing to do with the heavens... I cannot do anything." Castiel stated.

Lanie saw red and swung her fist at Castiel's face. An intense pain suddenly shot through her hand and she keeled over in complete surprise; His head was hard! Castiel didn't even flinch. "Ah, you son of a bitch!" She hissed, holding her hand.

Dean walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Lanie demanded as she looked up and glanced around at everyone. "My sister is in a stupid coma and she keeps having these scary visions which I can't help her with! She doesn't ever tell me anything anymore, so how am I supposed to help her?" She turned to Castiel. "And, to top it off, I just punched an angel and he, he may have broken my hand!"

Her outburst had momentarily startled everybody. Lanie hadn't ever snapped in front of any of them in the short time that she'd been in South Dakota. "I'm sorry Dean," She began - surprisingly softly - after her out burst, before turning to Castiel. "Now, you can wake my sister up or I'll kick your feathery ass all the way down to hell." She threatened, narrowing her eyes in a deadly manner. She pulled her attention away from Castiel to look down at her hand. The pain had spread slightly up her arm and even the slightest movement caused an intense stinging sensation. "Shit." She muttered to herself.

Castiel sighed. "I cannot do anything Delaney... this is the work of Lucifer."

Sam clenched his fists tightly together at the revelation. "What?" He demanded, eyes widened, as he looked back to Imogen; She was lying in the bed so peacefully that Sam would never suspect that Lucifer was with her. The mere thought made his skin crawl, and it made him angry. Of course, he knew that it might have something to do with the devil but, after hearing it from Castiel, he wished he was wrong.

"Lucifer has Imogen trapped inside her mind." Castiel explained.

* * *

_"Sam?" Imogen breathed out, completely shell shocked. The Sam in front of her looked so care free... and so genuinely happy. All of the pent up rage which Imogen saw when they were at Bobby's seemed to have vanished into thin air. "Where's Lanie, Dean and Bobby?"_

_Sam raised his eyebrow as he picked up the little girl and walked to the bed. He held the little girl as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. "Well, Lanie and Dean are in Vegas and Bobby is back in South Dakota, babysitting little Johnny whilst their gone." He turned his attention to the little girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, what did we say about waking mommy up?"_

_The little girl looked up into Sam's eyes innocently. "She woke herself up." She pointed out indignantly._

_Sam chuckled. "I'm sure she did."_

_"Johnny?" Imogen questioned, wondering who Johnny was. _

_Sam paused for a few moments, watching Lanie carefully. Something was up; He knew it. "Our nephew?"_

_"Nephew?" Imogen leant forward, her mouth agape. "You mean Lanie and Dean have a child?" All of the information was so surreal. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Lanie has a baby?" She repeated, not being able to imagine her sister settling down and having a baby. Of course, Imogen knew that Lanie would make an amazing mother but their job was just something that blocked that out of Imogen's mind. _

_"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" The little girl asked sweetly, yet very obviously confused. _

_"Mommy?" Imogen mouthed to herself. The shock had turned to sheer confusion. Was the little girl in front of them her daughter? She didn't even know that she'd been pregnant!_

_"I don't know Layla, I think she's just a little bit tired." Sam put Layla back on to the floor and ruffled her hair._

_"Daddy!" Layla gasped, fixing her hair back into place. Imogen guessed that Layla was around three or four years old and she couldn't help but like the love that she felt towards her. _

_Sam chuckled. "Why don't you go and play with your dollies whilst I talk to mommy?" _

_"Okay," Layla turned to Imogen and smiled sweetly. "I love you Mommy."_

_"I love you too." Imogen stated instinctively but then she quickly covered her mouth. _

_Layla skipped out of the room, content with playing with her dollies and Sam sat down on to the bed, concern etched in his face. "Imogen, are you okay?" He questioned, taking both of her hands in his. He rubbed soothing circles over them with his thumbs causing her to look down at them. There was a silver wedding ring on her finger, and one on Sam's._

_"Uh, Sam?"_

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Why do I have a wedding ring on my finger?" She blurted out. "And why do you?" _

_Sam raised his eyebrow. "Because we're married?" _

_"Really?" Imogen looked completely shocked._

_Sam chuckled. "Yes! We have been for almost five years now... Is something bothering you?" _

_"Sam, I'm in a vision." She stated, looking back up to meet Sam's gaze._

_He shook his head as he moved one of his hands to one of Imogen's cheeks. "Sweetheart, you haven't had a vision since the apocolypse ended." _

_Imogen raised her eyebrow at the pet name and then widened her eyes when she heard about the apocolypse. "Sam, it isn't ended. I'm in a vision. I was at Bobby's and I'd told you that I didn't have a vision the night before and then I kind of dropped to the floor." Whilst she was trying to explain this to Sam, Imogen found it difficult to concentrate; her skin felt like it was melting underneath his touch. And the way that he looked at her made butterflies jump around in her stomach._

_"It's all over Imogen. We stopped the apocolypse, we all started normal lifes, well we go on the occasional hunt - but that's besides the point - and we have a beautiful daughter. You never have to worry about your visions ever again. I promise." _

_"We have a daughter?" Imogen demanded._

_"Um, yeah, Layla Mary Winchester." He stated slowly. "Imogen, are you okay? I'm worried."_

_Imogen knew that she was in a vision. She knew that something was going to happen and it was all going to turn in a nightmare. But she just couldn't help but smile; This place seemed happy. This place was amazing. Even though it was so amazing, she knew that it was all a dream. "I'm okay." She shrugged._

_Sam smiled, as he leant forward to press a soft kiss against Imogen's lips. _

_When he pulled away, Imogen was speechless. He chuckled. "You're acting like it's the first time that we've kissed, Imm'."_

_Imogen laughed nervously. "You have no idea."_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Lanie began nervously. "Lucifer has trapped my baby sister inside her own mind?"

Castiel nodded. "That's what I've heard."

"Well, is there anyway to pull her back out of her mind?" Sam snapped, his nostrils flared. "Because I don't think it's a wise idea to leave her in there," He pointed to Lanie's head. "With the frickin' devil."

"He is the only one who has the power to wake her again." Castiel explained.

Lanie shook her head in disbelief. "This is complete bullshit." She walked past the angel and headed straight out of the hospital room door, slamming it behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she frowned to herself. If the angels weren't going to at least try to help her sister then she would do it herself.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, Dean looked between the door and Castiel and shook his head in the same manner that Lanie had. "And there really isn't anything that you can do?" He asked, his focus settling on the angel in front of him.

"I'm sorry Dean; There really is not anything that I can do. Are you forgetting that I am not exactly heaven's favourite angel at the moment." Dean wasn't sure but he was pretty certain that he detected a slither of sarcasm in Castiel's voice.

Sam turned away from Imogen for a few moments, though her hand was still between his two. "D'you wanna run after Lanie, Dean?" He questioned causing his brother to glance over at him. "I mean, she isn't going to do anything by killing herself." He, himself, wanted to go and murder Lucifer with his bare hands, but he knew it wouldn't do anything for Imogen. If he wanted to do that and he barely knew her then he could only imagine what lengths Lanie would go to.

Dean apparently had the same mindset as his little brother. "I'm on it." He briefly turned to Castiel. "Flutter off and try and find something Cas'." With that, Castiel disappeared into thin air.

"I could always go back to the house and research?" Bobby began from beside the bed. The two Winchesters looked towards him. "I mean, it's not like I'll find much but something's better than nothing." He shrugged.

The oldest Winchester nodded. "Thanks Bobby." Dean turned on his feet and strode towards the hospital door. He wasn't really sure where to look for Lanie, but she hadn't left too long before him.

* * *

_Imogen was sat in her bed, still thinking over everything. She'd only just met Sam, outside her vision, and she was going to get married with him? She was going to have a child with him? It just all seemed so surreal and impossible. Sam had left Imogen to have some alone time and had taken their daughter to the park. _

_"I need to figure something out." Imogen muttered to herself. On the small, wooden table beside her lay a picture of Layla, Sam and her and a cell phone next to it. She picked it up and quickly scrolled through the contact list, stopping instinctively when she saw Lanie's name. Lanie was the person who she really wanted and needed to speak to; Imogen was scared and slightly worried. _

_"_Hey little sis'_!" Imogen heard Lanie exclaim happily. Shortly after, she heard her older sister giggle. "_Dean, not now! I'm having a phone conversation_." _

_"Lanie?" Imogen questioned, her throat dry. She couldn't help but smile, though, at the sound of Lanie's voice being so happy. Imogen wasn't sure of a time when her sister had sounded that carefree._

_"_Imm', what's wrong_?" Lanie was suddenly attentive and serious, her voice filled with worry. _

_Imogen sighed. "I think I'm in a vision Lane'." _

_Over the phone, Imogen heard a lot of fumbling and cursing, and the halt of a car. _

_"_Delaney, what the hell_?" She heard Dean yell, at a very high volume. He sounded both shocked and slightly angry. "_I let you drive the Impala and you almost crash us into a tree_?"_

_"_You've had a vision_?" Lanie ignored Dean, her breath sounding as if it was hitched inside her throat. _

_Imogen shook her head, though it wouldn't have really done much good. "No, I'm in a vision. All of this isn't real." She whispered into the phone. "Me and Sam together? Not real. Our child? Not real. You, Dean and your little child? Nope, not real. Well, you and Dean are real but- Oh, I'm freaking out over here!"_

_"_Imogen, are you seriously tripping or something? Dean; you talk to her!" _Lanie was just too confused and slightly worried about the fact that her little sister was spouting off about those sort of things._

_Imogen was about to protest but Dean spoke. "_What's wrong Imogen; Is Sammy not satisfying your womanly needs- OW! Lanie, I was only messin' with her!"

_"_Not the time Winchester! She's scaring me... talk to her._" _

_Imogen looked down to her spare hand and glanced at the wedding ring. It was a simply, gold band. Even though it was so simple, it was perfect. Imogen preferred the simple, little things in life and didn't really like much of a fuss. She turned her attention back to the phone conversation, though._

_"Dean?"_

_"_Imogen, what's wrong?_" _

_"I'm in a vision and none of this is real." __Imogen heard Dean chuckle and she frowned, not in the mood for jokes. "I barely know your brother and I woke up to find out I'm not only married to him but we have a child!" _

_"_I think she might be completely serious..._" Dean muttered to Lanie, but Imogen could still hear him._

_"You believe me?" Imogen exclaimed._

_Suddenly, Dean started chuckling. "_No, are you insane? Imm', your visions are well and truly done and dusted... you stopped having them a long time ago so you don't need to worry about them. You have this life now sweetheart, enjoy it... Look, I'll pass you back to Delaney._"_

_"_Imogen,_" Lanie began almost immediately. "_We'll be back from Vegas in a few days... Just try and keep yourself alive until then._"_

_As much as Imogen was happy that her sister seemed so carefree, she also missed the worrying side of Lanie. It was clearly obvious that their lives had changed so much. Imogen thought that she would like freedom away from Lanie but it was strange... it would take getting used to if it was a permanent thing, which it wasn't. _

_"Okay," But she played along because she knew that Lanie and Dean would be as useful to her as an ice cream in winter. "Have fun."_

_"_Oh, we will._" Imogen could almost see the smirk on her sister's face. "_Just, look after yourself... yeah?_"_

_Imogen nodded. "I will."_

_The phone clicked and Lanie held it against her hand for a few seconds... she didn't know quite what to think. Her visions never seemed to last as long as this one was and she was starting to get frightened. The world around her seemed too perfect. _

* * *

Lanie didn't have means of transport; she didn't even have her purse with her. "Great, this is perfect!" She muttered angrily to herself, watching people rush in and out of the hospital. They were all going in because of normal, human dilemmas. Her sister was in hospital because the devil had locked her inside of her own mind. Somehow, Lanie thought her life was insane. Scratch that; She knew her life was completely and utterly insane!

She had protected Imogen against so much in the past but now she felt like no matter how much she tried she just couldn't anymore. Lanie instinctively gripped the gold locket that was hanging from her neck and held it in her hands. She winced when she remembered that her other hand was still stinging.

"Hey," Lanie turned around slightly to see Dean walking towards her. "How are you holding up?"

Lanie sighed. "Let's just put it this way Winchester; If I didn't damage my hand on an angel - who is made of rock, by the way - then I would hit him again, just because I am so angry."

"D'you wanna get it checked out?" Lanie gave him a confused look. "... Your hand, I mean."

As much as Lanie did think it was a good idea to get her hand checked out, she shook her head. "I need to concentrate on Imogen."

"You can't concentrate on Imogen if your hand is as bad as it sounds." Dean pointed out indignantly.

"Why do you care?" Lanie questioned suddenly. She didn't mean to sound so blunt or harsh but she was confused.

"About?"

"About my hand... Honestly, I'll live. The only thing we should be concerned about is getting the devil out of my sister's head." Lanie explained, folding her un-injured arm across her chest.

Dean noticed something in Lanie that reminded him of himself. "Look, sweetheart, as much as you want Imogen to be free of Lucifer... he obviously wants her for something. If you just sit here and let yourself get injured then you're not going to be able to help your sister. You need to keep yourself in tip top shape if you seriously want to help us kill the devil."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

"Exactly," Dean placed a comforting hand on to Lanie's shoulder. " and you can't do that with a fucked up hand."

Lanie sighed. "You're right." She looked back down to her hand.

Dean took his hand off of Delaney's shoulder and motioned towards the hospital. "Let's go and get your hand sorted out and then we'll concentrate completely on getting Imogen awake again, even if it means killing a lot of demons for information," He pulled his wallet out of his jacket and took out a credit card. "It's on the house."

Lanie raised her eyebrow. "It's a fake, right?"

The oldest Winchester nodded, with a smirk. "The best kind."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to update! It's the start of the summer holidays so I'm out quite a lot but I PROMISE that I will update by Thursday. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favourites! You guys make my day! :)**


	6. Awake

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**Chapter six - Awake**

"Have you found anything yet?" Sam questioned into his phone as he kept his worried gaze on Imogen. He had been left with her for almost thirty minutes alone and she hadn't even moved once. Her body seemed to be eerily still and it scared the Winchester.

As soon as Sam heard Bobby sigh on the other end of the phone, he frowned in return. "_Nothing._"

It turned out that Lanie's hand _did_ need to be checked as she had broken a few of the bones in her hand. Dean was surprised that she had actually taken it as lightly as she did. Once the doctors bandaged her up, and Dean paid the hefty bill, they walked straight back to Imogen's hospital room.

Dean held one of the hallway doors open for Lanie and she chuckled lightly. "I didn't peg you down as a gentleman type."

"Oh yeah?" Dean smirked, watching as she walked through the door and then following behind her. "What sort of guy did you 'peg me down' as?"

Lanie smiled innocently. "Egotistic, cocky, arrogant, only-wants-a-woman-for-one-thing type of guy." She listed her initial views of what she thought the Winchester would be like, causing him to pout. "You know; the usual?"

Dean pouted. "But your opinion's changed?"

Lanie stopped just outside Imogen's room. "Only the arrogant part." Her words simply caused Dean to shrug his shoulders. The pair walked into Imogen's hospital room and saw that Sam had just gotten off of the phone.

"Did Bobby find anything?" Dean questioned as they made their way towards Imogen's bed. When they got there, Lanie sat down back in her seat and just stared at her sister for a few moments, as if she was trying to will her out of her sleep.

Sam shook his head. "He said he's gonna keep trying though."

Dean leant beside the bed and sighed. "And Cas?"

"He hasn't been in contact yet."

_"I can do this," Imogen stated in a quiet, unsure voice. She shook her shoulders and sighed. "I can do this!" She bellowed out, more confidently than the last time. She looked around at the empty bedroom. "Lucifer?" She called out, looking up to the ceiling. "I know that you're to blame for this! And I'd rather not get stuck in my mind..." Imogen trailed off her rant as she decided that if Lucifer was listening to her then he just didn't want to answer. _

_"Imogen, Imogen, Imogen," Imogen suddenly spun around, only to see Lucifer leant against the wall. He seemed to be smirking, which only angered her. _

_"I knew you had something to do with this." She snapped, folding her arms against her chest. "What the hell is this?"_

_Lucifer walked closer to Imogen's bed. "It's your future... and even you have got to admit that it is amazing."_

_Imogen rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but nod slightly; If she didn't wake up in such a panic and actually stopped to live a day in this world, then she probably would have thought the world around her was perfect. But, she knew that she wasn't where she was supposed to be and that nothing could be so perfect without some sort of hidden clause. "What's the catch?" She questioned, eyeing Lucifer carefully. She kept her distance, backing away from him as he sat down beside her on the bed. _

_Lucifer chuckled. "You're a clever woman, did you know that?"_

_"And you're the most evil thing to walk the earth." Imogen pointed out. _

_Imogen watched Lucifer and actually noticed that the look on his face was one of offense. He actually looked upset, but Imogen knew not to trust him for a second._

_"I am not evil Imogen." Lucifer began softly. "My father is the evil one. God isn't all that he is piped up to be you know? With every ounce of my body I loved hi-"_

_"I'm not going to sit here and listen to all of this crap. What's the catch?" Imogen interrupted firmly. She'd heard Lucifer complain about God two or three times before and she didn't believe it. _

_"The only way you'll have this life is..." Lucifer trailed off, as if he was taunting Imogen. "You side with me in the apocolypse."_

_Imogen's mouth gawped open in disbelief. She knew that there had to be a catch but she was having a hard time hearing it. "And, if I don't?"_

_"Then, your sister won't live past her thirty second birthday."_

_"You wouldn't dare touch Lanie!" Imogen snapped, clenching her fists together. _

_"I wouldn't need to." Lucifer began before moving closer to Imogen, backing her right up against the bed post. He trailed his hand across her left cheek and smiled evily. "I'd just send a few dozen demons on her trail. And, I'm not talking about the pathetic little amateurs... I mean the real deal. She wouldn't stand a chance." _

_Suddenly, Lucifer pressed two fingers to Imogen's forehead and she fell back on to the bed. Images of Lanie hung up on to a ceiling flashed through her mind. She saw the look of pure terror across her older sister's face and then watched as Lanie burst into flames. _

_"LANIE!" Imogen shouted out. But she couldn't even whisper another word, because smoke forced itself into her mouth and down to her lungs. She keeled over and the last thing that she heard was her sister's shrill scream._

* * *

Imogen gapsed for air, pulling it in as if the world was running out of it. She sat up sharply and keeled over her stomach. The harsh sound of her breath caused Sam, Lanie and Dean to focus in on her properly. Lanie lunged forward and patted her on the back, relief flowing through her intensely.

"Immy? Thank God!" She exclaimed.

Imogen took one last deep breath and slowly looked up again. She saw Dean staring intently at her, she saw Sam sat beside her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of clarification that she was okay. But she had to turn away; She was still confused about everything that she had seen in her dream, even if she had only seen a few things. She turned to face her older sister, and her face immediately faltered as images of Lanie burning on a ceiling came back into focus.

"L-Lanie?" Imogen demanded, before suddenly wrapping her arms around Lanie's neck and letting a wracked out sob escape her lips. She was so relieved that the feeling swept over her.

Lanie patted her sister's back and glanced between Sam and Dean, obviously concerned. "Imogen, what's wrong?" Whatever it was, Lanie knew that it certainly was not good and she was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

* * *

Imogen didn't want to tell them all what had happened in her vision. For one, it would just be extremely weird and awkward if the fact that Lanie and Dean and Imogen and Sam were coupled up and married, with a child each! They barely knew each other. Imogen was sure that Lanie would run a mile at even the thought of commitment. She also didn't want to tell them about Lucifer threatening her - especially because his threat was fatal to Lanie!

She knew she had a choice to make; Go to Lucifer and give herself in, saving her own sister's life - which is something she'd go to great lengths to do - or keep fighting him and risk the chance of Lanie dying in that horrific way.

The doctors had called her sudden recovery a complete miracle and, after a few checks, allowed them to take her back to Bobby's. A part of Imogen didn't want to go back to Bobby's; she didn't want to have to deal with their questions. And, oh, they had questioned her. Lanie was on her case from the second that the doctors told them she could leave. She asked her younger sister about what had happened in her vision, what she had seen and how she felt.

Dean also questioned her. He'd asked all about Lucifer. Was he in her vision? If he was, what did he say to her? He knew that it was to do with Lucifer, it was written all over Imogen's face when he bombarded her with questions.

Sam, however, didn't question her as much as the two other hunters. He watched her intently, and studied her reaction when they had asked her questions. He noted to look of discomfort and subtle glint of upset on her face. So, he didn't ask her anything about the vision. He decided to wait until she was ready to speak about it. Instead, he asked her if she needed help with her bags back to the Impala, and if she wanted him to go and order her a sandwich or something to eat from the canteen.

Each time that Lanie or Dean asked a question Imogen replied with 'Can we please talk about it later?' or 'I don't want to talk about it yet, sorry'. She was greatful to Sam for straying away from the issue. She needed to feel normal for at least a little while. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to tell them everything, she knew she needed to. But she just wanted some time to come back down to Earth.

She was having a hard time with that. Ever since she woke up from the vision, she was trying to keep her focus away from Sam. She saw a new side to him in the dream. Of course, in the short time that they knew each other, Imogen just knew that he was kind hearted but in her vision they were married, they had a gorgeous child together and it looked like they were happy. The kiss that they shared sent butterflies fluttering around in Imogen's stomach and everytime she looked at him, she found it difficult to keep her stomach steady.

"Do you need any help with your bags?" Sam questioned as the Impala pulled up outside Singer's Salvage. The first time he had asked, Imogen said that she could manage. She hated feeling like a charity case, even if she knew Sam was only asking to be a gentleman.

Imogen shook her head. "It's okay Sam," She began, smiling slightly. "I'm a twenty six year old woman, I can manage a few bags. Thank you anyway." She was about to bend over to pick up her bag, but instead Lanie picked it up.

"Nope. It's got half of my stuff in it anyway. You need to regain strength." Lanie pointed out, before getting out of the Impala.

Imogen raised her eyebrow and looked between the two brothers, as if to protest.

"Sorry Imogen," Dean shrugged. "Your sister's right."

Both Sam and Dean got out of the car and Imogen followed, a pout on her mouth. "I feel perfectly fine!" She pointed out. It was true and she was surprised that she didn't feel ill at all. Okay, so she felt a little bit tired and grumpy but her health was in perfect order.

The four hunters walked up towards the porch of the house, to see Bobby waiting for them by the door. He cast a smile at Imogen. "Hey girl, how's it feel to be awake?"

"A little bit weird," Imogen began to admit, biting her bottom lip in consideration. She had thought about it and she knew that coming back to this real world was the best thing for her, but she couldn't help but feel as if her life missed something now. She walked past Bobby, Lanie, Dean and Sam in a daze and made her way into the lounge, sitting down at the couch.

"Is she okay?" Bobby asked the three other remaining hunters.

Lanie shook her head. "If I know my sister then she's definitely not okay." She sighed to herself before walking into the house and heading towards the lounge.

Bobby glanced towards the hallway and then turned back to the hunters in front of him when he was sure Imogen wasn't in listening distance. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No, it's like she's too scared to talk about anything." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's gonna have to tell us something if she expects us to help her."

"Can you blame her?" Sam questioned, folding his arms slightly. "I mean, it is Lucifer we're talking about here. He's no walk in the park Dean." Sam wanted to know what had happened as much as everybody else did but he knew they had to wait until Imogen was ready to talk about it, even if curiosity was knawing at his mind. "She can't control when she falls into these visions, they just happen. So I think we should give her a little bit of space."

"And let her fall back into another one of the visions?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised. "Or an even worse one?" He shook his head. "No, the sooner we find out the better chance we have of stopping all of this crap."

* * *

Lanie stood in the doorway of the lounge and just watched her sister silently for five minutes. Imogen was sat on the couch, facing away from Lanie, and staring straight ahead, the only movement visible from her was light breathing. She was thinking about everything that had happened, she was considering Lucifer's proposition. Imogen knew that Lucifer would go ahead and kill her sister, even if he got somebody else to do it. He wouldn't ever back down and she didn't understand why. Why was she so special? Why did the devil want her?

"You don't have to stand in the doorway." She pointed out suddenly, startling Lanie. Imogen could feel her sister's stare the moment that she stood by the door.

Lanie walked closer to her sister, stopping half way into the lounge. "You do know that we're going to have to talk now, with Bobby and the Winchesters."

Imogen didn't answer right away but she shook her head. "Not yet." She muttered.

"We can help you if you let us Imm'!" Lanie protested, placing a hand on her hip. She was getting more exasperated by the second. "It's like you want to be the center of attention or something."

Imogen stood up from the chair and turned to face her sister, her face red with anger. "How could you even say that?" She snapped, eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's going on in here?"

Lanie turned around to see Sam, Dean and Bobby by the door of the lounge. They had heard the two sisters begin to argue and Bobby wanted to make sure that they didn't break anything.

"Ask her." Imogen muttered as she tried to walk away from her sister. Lanie grabbed her though and pulled her backwards.

"You know that I didn't mean it like that." Lanie pointed out; She really didn't mean to make it sound as bad as she did. She was just desperate to find out what was happening to her sister.

"Well, then how did you mean it? Because... and I'll quote this; 'It's like you want to be the center of attention or something' cannot really be interpreted in many different ways." Imogen pursed her lips tightly together, unable to look at her sister. "Just let go of me Lanie."

Lanie loosened her grip on her sister's arm and watched as she walked away from her and shrugged past the Winchesters. When Imogen had left the room, Lanie turned her attention to the Winchesters and Bobby. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Sam and Bobby didn't say anything and they hesitated slightly. Dean, on the other hand, nodded. "Truthfully? You could have gone about it in a different way but you didn't screw up."

"So, basically, I screwed up?" Lanie repeated.

Dean paused for a few moments but, eventually, he nodded. "If you wanna put it that way..."

"Damn it." Lanie muttered to herself, turning away from the three hunters.

* * *

Imogen sat in the guest room and flicked through an old book of hers, trying to take her mind off of everything. She wasn't having much luck though. Her mind kept running over what Lanie had said about her. There was no doubt in her mind that it was false. Imogen would never try to use all of this to be center of attention. In fact, she wished more than anything that it could just all disappear...

A tap on her door interrupted her train of thoughts. "Come in Lani-" She cut herself off when the door opened and she saw that Sam was stood on the other side of it. He smiled lightly at her. "Hey Sam," She was actually kind of embarrassed about seeing him standing there.

"Hey Imogen, can I come in?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

Imogen nodded. "Sure."

Sam walked into the room, his long legs making the journey to Imogen much quicker. He sat down on the bed beside her and offered her a sympathetic hand on the shoulder. She tried her best to ignore the butterlies in her stomach that fluttered around wildly. "Your sister didn't mean what she said, y'know?"

Imogen laughed. "She's thirty years old Sam, she's old enough to know what she thinks." She looked down to her hands, sighing sadly. "I just don't understand why she'd say it."

"She's worried about you." Sam pointed out quickly. "Dean is exactly the same about me sometimes and I never understand it myself but it's just the way older siblings are."

Imogen was silent for a few moments as she thought over what Sam had said; She could never really understand an older sibling's love either. As the younger one, she'd always idolise Lanie and listen to most things which she said. Sure, Imogen was protective over her older sister but Lanie was over protective.

"What did you see?" Sam's question caused Imogen's face to turn sad as her vision flashed through her mind briefly again. Sam's face softened. "Sorry Imogen, I mean, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Imogen cut him off, sighing slightly. "I'm going to have to tell you eventually. He told me that if I didn't come with him then he'd kill Lanie."

"Lucifer told you this?" Sam turned completely serious, listening to everything to Imogen had to say.

Imogen nodded sadly; She looked like a child who had lost her mother. "I can't let him kill her Sam, I can'-"

"You're not giving into him Imogen." It was Sam's turn to cut in now. His voice was firm and protective, something that Imogen had only ever heard from Lanie when regarding herself.

"And what would you do if he threatened Dean's life?" Imogen questioned.

Sam's mouth fell open slightly and he truly didn't know how to answer that without seeming like a hypocrite. If the tables were turned then Sam would give himself up as quick as a shot, even if Dean tried his hardest to keep him from doing so. But the tables weren't turned and he wasn't just going to let Imogen go and make a deal with the devil.

"Imogen," He began but Imogen placed her hand against his mouth.

"Exactly. You would do the same."

Sam moved Imogen's hand from his mouth and placed his other hand on her opposite shoulder, squeezing them tightly. "You don't know what you're speaking about Imogen!" He snapped, surprising both himself and Imogen. "He'll take you and then kill her anyway. You both need to stick together, we'll get Castiel to stick the enochian sigil on both of you. No angel will be able to find you... Please, don't give into him." Imogen didn't say anything. "I know how difficult it is to stay strong, believe me, but we can't let him win."

"I can't live without my sister." Imogen whispered, tears forming in her eyes. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks and she tried to snivel them back.

Sam moved one of his hands to her cheek and wiped the tears away. "And do you think she could honestly live without you?"

The tables had been turned so quickly again and this time Imogen didn't know how to answer. The two sat and stared at each other for a few moments, lost in each other's eyes. Imogen could see desperation in Sam's expression. He didn't want her to go through with the proposition. Sam could see that the threat was literally splitting Imogen in half, it was tearing her soul apart.

The next thing that happened suprised both himself and Imogen... Sam ducked his head down, moving it closer to hers until their lips were almost touching. He stroked her cheek one last time before closing the distance and pressing his lips against hers softly, at first. Imogen remembered the kiss that they had shared in her vision, but it was nothing like this one. This one was completely real. She moved her own lips against his, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Both hunters had an overwhelming need to be close to each other and neither knew why. Sam flickered his tongue against Imogen's bottom lip and she granted it entrance, parting her lips slightly. Their tongues danced together as Sam pulled Imogen into his lap, roaming his hands across her back, pulling her closer against him.

"Sam!" Dean called from downstairs, causing Sam and Imogen to break their kiss. They could hear the oldest Winchester walking up the stairs, his shoes stomping against them. They both sprung apart. Imogen stood up on to the floor, taking a deep breath, and Sam stayed sat on the bed. "Sam," Dean's voice was outside the door now. He walked into the room. "Sam..." But trailed off as he looked curiously between Imogen and Sam. Both looked quite embarrassed, and heated up. "I'm not even gonna ask." He stated jokingly, unaware of what had just happened. "We need to go downstairs. Castiel's here and apparently he's got some news."

Imogen nodded. "Okay, let's go and see what he's got to say." She replied. Her mind was spinning, the butterflies in her stomach were practically attacking her. She and Sam had just kissed. She was practically straddling him. She could still taste his lips against hers, she could still feel his hands on her back. But she was still flustered about it all. She walked past Dean and headed towards the door, before sending a glance at Sam.

When she had left the room, Dean raised his eyebrow. Sam's face had broken out into a goofy smile. "Why do you look so happy?"

Dean's voice had snapped Sam away from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing." He muttered quickly before jumping up from the bed and leaving the room. He knew that there was something special about Imogen. She made him feel happy and he was comfortable talking with her, but they had only met two days before. It scared, yet excited, him how much he seemed to like her.

"Am I missing something here?" Dean asked himself as he stared around the empty room.

* * *

**Oh, Dean, if only you knew ;)**

**Sorry for the three week space between updates! Summer holidays have been crazy! I hope you haven't lost interest! Love goes out to my reviewers and people who read my story! Love you guys!**

**Supernaturalfan15 xx**


	7. Siblings argue

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**Chapter seven - Siblings argue.**

Lanie let out a pained, shocked scream. At the sound of her sister's cry for help, Imogen thundered down the stairs faster than nessecary. She reached the kitchen and swung the door open, only to see Lanie almost falling off of one of the wooden chairs, clutching at her chest. Bobby was sat beside her, shooting her a sympathetic look. He turned to glare at Castiel. "You could'a warned her, ya idjit."

Imogen could sense Dean and Sam behind her, stood in the doorway. Apparently, they had heard the scream too... not that it was impossible to hear or anything.

"What. the. hell. was. that. for?" She demaded in between breaths as she looked over to Castiel accusingly. "How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"You would not be able to; It is impossible." Castiel replied, slightly confused - which was odd in comparison to his usual monotonous voice. "I do not think that it would hurt me, anyway."

Lanie scoffed. "Since when did angels become such asses?" Another pain shot through her chest causing her to grit her teeth. Her ribs felt like they were on fire.

Imogen rushed over to her sister, obviously concerned. "Lane', are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Lanie snapped, her voice raised.

"Imogen," Imogen turned away from her sister to see Castiel walking towards her.

"Castiel, what the hell have you done to my-" Imogen let out a shrill scream of her own when Castiel placed a hand onto her chest. She dropped to the floor in agony and gripped on to her chest, cutting herself off from her question. She now understood why her older sister was in so much pain, and she wish that she didn't.

She suddenly felt a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Imogen, are you okay?" Sam questioned, his voice laced with concern. Imogen's face was still looking towards the floor, her hair covering it. Sam cranced his neck to try and see if she was alright and saw that her face was contorted in pain.

"Define okay?" She finally breathed out.

"He's gone and laid the good old enochian sigil on them, right?" Dean asked Bobby from the doorway, eyeing Lanie. She had calmed down a lot now and the pain was just simply a stinging feeling, like having two or three tatoos done.

Bobby nodded from beside Lanie. "Yep. And didn't even tell them before he did it."

"I figured they would not let me imprint the Enochian Sigil it if I told them about it first." Castiel explained.

"What's an Enochian sigil?" Both Lanie and Imogen demanded similtaneously. They quickly shot a glance at each other, but then Imogen remembered that she was angry with her sister so she turned away.

"And why does it hurt like a bitch on ice?" Lanie added as she pretended not to notice her younger sister turn away from her like that. She knew that Imogen would come running back to her eventually, no matter what she did - It had always been like that.

Both sisters shot a similar glare at the angel, who seemed completely unfazed. "I imprinted a sigil into both of your ribs, it will keep you hidden from all angels."

"Including Lucifer?" Imogen guessed, a little bit hopeful. The pain in her ribs was still circulating around them and she was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation, but the possibility of being hidden from Lucifer brought her back to reality.

"Including the devil himself." Sam told her. He stood up from the floor and held a hand out for her and helped her up from the ground. She shot a thankful smile at him and then walked slowly to sit down at one of the chairs.

"So, he won't visit Imogen in her dreams anymore or cause these visions?" Lanie asked.

Castiel shook his head, and both women felt disappointment run through them. "He just won't be able to find either of you in person. But, because he has a connection with Imogen, he will still be able to communicate with her in her mind."

Even though it wasn't the best of news, Imogen felt a wave of relief rush through her. Lucifer wouldn't be able to find Lanie anymore. He also wouldn't be able to find her either so she felt much more safe about their situation. Then, a feeling of disappointment seeped through her. She'd still have to put up with the visions.

"Do you guys have the sigil thingy, whatever it is?" Lanie asked as she waved her hand dismissively.

Dean turned to Lanie and laughed at how she had worded her question. "Yes, we have the 'sigil thingy'." He joked.

"Are you mocking me?"

The oldest Winchester shook his head slowly. "Of course not darlin'. Is the 'sigil thingy' still hurting?" He tried to hide his smirk whilst he watched Lanie glare at him.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, but she couldn't help but find the situation amusing. She ducked her head down and cracked a small smile.

"So," Imogen turned to Castiel. "What did you need to speak to us about?"

Castiel looked towards Imogen and offered her a sympathetic glance. "I am so sorry about what you had to see in your visions Imogen." He stated solemnly, his expression now unreadable to all of the hunters.

"How do you-"

"I heard from a member of my Garrison who doesn't actually agree with what the rest are doing to the world. I'm here to tell you that if you go through with accepting Lucifer's proposition then my Garrison are planning to do everything in their power to stop you and I will not be able to do much to help you." He looked down regretfully. "My powers are not what they used to be."

"Sorry... am I missing something here?" Lanie demanded, eyebrow raised. She turned to face her sister, who was avoiding her stare. "Imogen, what's going on? What happened in that vision?"

Imogen glanced over to Sam, as he was the only one who knew, and wanted to just disappear and melt away. She could feel Bobby, Dean and Lanie staring at her, silently prying her for an explanation. "Uh," She began, looking towards Lanie. "If I don't join him, then..." She trailed off, deciding that actually telling her sister this was difficult.

"Then what?" Lanie questioned.

Imogen sucked in a deep breath and sighed it back out again. "He'll kill you."

Lanie just sat and blinked a few times at her sister, taking in what she had said. "So?" She shrugged, though inside she was worried. She saw the look on her sister's face and shook her head. "You're not giving into Lucifer Imogen. He can shoot whatever he wants at me, but you are staying safe."

Dean could see through her act. He could see the cracks in the sheild that she wrapped around herself. It was written all over her face that she was scared.

Imogen shook her own head. "Lanie, would you just stop it?" She suddenly asked.

"Stop what?" Lanie countered.

Sam, Dean and Bobby glanced between each other. An awkward air was starting to seep its way into the room and they were all feeling uncomfortable. Castiel, however, just stood and watched and he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Just stop acting like I'm the only one who needs protection from all of this!" Imogen snapped, her voice raised. She jumped up from her chair and placed one hand on to the table, gripping it for support. She ran her hand through her hair, in a frustrated manner, as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working though... her sister had always done this and it was starting to get too much for Imogen.

"I don't need protecting." Lanie pointed out indignantly. "I can look after myself."

"And so can I!"

Lanie let out a small laugh, which got cut short when her face turned serious again. She also got up from her chair and walked closer to her sister. "No, you really can't. You can't even go one day without fainting and having one of your visions Imogen!"

Imogen just stood where she was and glared at her sister. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her.

Sam stepped forward from when he was stood and looked between Imogen and Lanie. "Maybe you should both sit down and chill ou-"

"And, what do you think would be the use of giving yourself into Lucifer?" Lanie cut Sam off. "Go on, enlighten us all."

"You'd be safe!" Imogen pratically shouted, clenching her fists tight. "You'd be safe." She repeated, softly. "Okay?"

"Imogen, don't be so stupid! I wouldn't be safe." Lanie was getting really het up. She didn't want her sister to even contemplate giving into the devil. "Even if he was true to his word, he would still want to kill me."

"Why is that then?"

"Because, I'll do everything in my power to get you back. I will pester and pester him until he has no chocie but to kill me." Lanie warned her sister, her eyebrow raised. "You know I'm being serious here Imogen. I promised mum that I'd protect you, and that's what I'm going to do. Even if it kills me." Both sisters forget that anybody else was in the room. The three other hunters wanted the argument to just stop. Castiel stood where he was and didn't understand why humans fought like they did.

Imogen stepped closer to her sister. "Is that what it all comes down to?" She asked out a loud, her eyes searching her sister's for some sort of answer. "You can't always protect me Lanie. I've got to learn how to do that for myself! Why can't I ever protect you, huh? It's always been you looking after me; you protecting me from bullies; you defending me when I got into arguements with mom; you trying your damned best to protect me from dad; you hiding things from me..." It was all blurting out of Imogen's mouth, and she felt like she had no way of controlling her voice.

"Dad left us, you know that." Lanie's voice suddenly went quiet.

"No, he didn't!" Imogen exclaimed. Almost twenty years of things being hidden from her, and she'd had enough. "See, you and mum forgot that the walls were very thin! I heard all of your conversation!"

"Shut up." Lanie stated, glancing around at Bobby, Castiel and the Winchesters, as if she had suddenly remembered that they were there.

Imogen's eyes welled up with tears but she blinked them back. "I know what he did." She whispered.

Lanie narrowed her eyes. "He didn't do anything." Her own eyes were starting to burn with tears.

"Lanie, don't lie to me anymore than you have." Imogen warned her older sister. She'd heard the conversation between Lanie and their mother, but she'd never questioned her sister. Instead, the hate that she felt for their father intensified.

"H-how long have you known?" Lanie was in complete shock. She had spent almost her whole life trying to keep Imogen in the dark about this secret and, yet, she knew.

"Do you remember that argument that you and mum had, just before she died?"

How could Lanie forget? It was the biggest fight that she and her mother had ever had. She simply nodded at her sister.

"Well, I overheard then." Their argument had almost promptly stopped. Sam, Dean and Bobby were confused about the secret, but none of them were going to ask about it. Dean glanced over to where Castiel was stood to see that he had gone. He must have either had enough of listening to the sisters arguing or had something else to attend to. Dean wished that he could have just disappeared to a bar for a beer or two whilst Lanie and Imogen shouted at each other, it would have stopped him from feeling so awkward.

Lanie slumped back down on to the wooden chair and placed her head in her hands. She'd hadn't felt so vunerable in a long time and she hated it.

Bobby caught eye contact with Sam and motioned for him and Dean to head out of the kitchen and Sam couldn't agree more with the request. He walked towards the door, where Dean was still stood, and pushed him lightly towards the hallway. Bobby started to wheel away from the two sisters. Lanie still had her head in her heads, so she didn't notice. Imogen did, but she simply nodded thankfully, and apologetically.

Bobby wheeled completely out of the door, and followed Sam and Dean into the lounge.

"Lane'," Imogen began softly as she sat down on the chair beside her sister and placed a comforting hand on her upper arm. Lanie pulled away from the contact, not wanting to feel like she did. "Please, don't lock yourself away. It wasn't your fault..." Imogen wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face.

Lanie didn't respond to her sister. She let silent sobs escape her lips but tried her best to calm herself. She couldn't let Imogen see her like that, she just couldn't. "Please," She croaked out, taking a deep breath. "Just go."

"But, Lane.."

"GO!" Lanie shouted suddenly, whipping her head up to look at her sister. Her face was streamed in tears, her expression full of hurt and hate towards the situation. "Please," She sobbed helplessly. "Just go."

Imogen slowly got up from her chair and then stumbled towards the kitchen door. She knew that she shouldn't of said anything. She was never supposed to know. Lanie didn't want her to know. She walked into the hallway, her body shaking. Her mind was spinning as she walked towards the lounge.

From inside the room, Dean saw her walk past the door and straight up the stairs. "Imogen?" He called out, causing Sam and Bobby to look in her direction.

Imogen didn't hear him. She was too drawn into her thoughts. She carried on walking up the stairs and straight into the guest room, before falling back on to the bed. Imogen curled herself up into a ball and clenched her eyes shut. She had no idea how her sister felt, and she didn't want to. She couldn't imagine the pain and disgust that Lanie had to live with every single day of her life.

* * *

Lanie walked out of the back door of Bobby's house and rushed towards the back of the junk yard. Her whole mind was in a complete daze. She'd failed in what she was always determined to do; she couldn't protect her younger sister from the truth - the truth of their family.

She dropped down beside an old smashed up car and gripped her knees up against her chest, before letting out a wracked out howl. Over the years, she had managed to keep her cool and spent a lot of her life trying to block out what had happened. She had nightmares all of the time when she was younger but then she threw herself into the task of looking after her sister, so the nightmares subsided to one or two every once in a while. Every single nightmare felt like complete and utter torture, though.

Lanie tried her best to protect her sister. She didn't want Imogen to know what their father was really like, neither did their mother. So, they fled to London and made up the story that he had walked out on them. It was obvious that this story alone hurt Imogen a lot. She had always asked Lanie about their father and Lanie made up a fake dad, a dad that was nothing like their real father.

The fake dad took her to the park and read her bedtime stories, the fake dad protected her and loved her, the fake dad was the kindest person that Lanie could ever imagine. When Imogen asked why he had left them, Imogen said that his kind side must of run out and that he turned into a coward.

"Delaney?"

Lanie pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked around frantically. She sunk closer to the ground, not wanting anybody to see her in the state that she was in. She knew immediately that it was Dean calling her name - he was the only person that called her Delaney, besides Castiel, since they got into America. She didn't want him to see how vunerable she looked.

"Delaney, you out here?"

Lanie stayed quiet, as she could tell that Dean's voice was getting louder and louder... he was getting closer.

Dean walked towards the back of the junk yard. He knew that he should have just been giving Lanie time to cool down. Whatever had happened in the kitchen after they left wasn't good and Dean knew that, so did Bobby and Sam. They had heard the shouting, they had heard how Lanie had broken down. Dean knew that he had to leave her alone but he didn't want to. He normally would have steered clear of a situation like this one but something was pulling him towards Lanie.

He walked past another grouping of cars. "Lanie?" He called out. Before he walked past the group of cars completely, something caught his attention. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure knelt down. He turned completely around and confirmed to himself that Lanie was hiding.

He hesitated for a few moments before deciding to walk closer to her. "Hey," He began softly as he reached her. Dean knelt down beside her; She was just knelt down, staring into space. "Delaney, you okay?" As soon as he had asked that, he knew that it was a stupid question.

Lanie nodded. "I'm fine."

Dean shook his head and placed a comforting hand on to her knee. She flinched away immmediately and scooted away from him a little bit. "Dean, please, just let me have some time to myself."

Dean sat silently beside her for almost five minutes, looking around every so often at the scenery - not that there was much of it. "You know," He started, looking back towards her. "You're not fooling me."

Lanie turned to face Dean, her eyebrow raised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me and you," Dean pointed between the two of them. "We're not that different." Usually, Lanie would of pointed out that they really were different. After all, they were both from two different countries. But, she wasn't thinking like her usual self so she just stayed silent. Dean took this as a cue to continue. "We both would risk our lives for our siblings," Dean paused, remembering that he had already given his soul for Sam. "Both of us put up a barrier-"

"Barrier?" Lanie demanded.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "See?" Lanie went silent again, knowing that Dean was right. "Heck," Dean chuckled slightly. "We both have the same fiery attitude and charm. Though, obviously, I'm more charming than you."

Lanie didn't even crack a smile, which Dean was hoping for. "Sorry," She stated softly, sniffling away any more tears that were threatening to fall. She fiercly wiped away any that were still on her face. "I know that you're trying to help, but look at me," She motioned to herself. "I mean, I can't even protect my sister from something that she wasn't supposed to know, how am I suppose to protect her from the devil?"

"Hey," He began, shaking his head. "None of that is your fault, there isn't any point in try'na blame all of this on yourself; it won't get you anywhere darlin'."

Lanie opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say back to that. She felt herself getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Her temperature was rising, her nostrils were flaring, she could barely contain herself. "I was supposed to hide it all from her, she wasn't supposed to know!" She snapped, dropping her knees back to the floor. She suddenly fell sidewards into Dean, needing comfort.

He engulfed her in his arms, closing his eyes when he felt her body shake against his. He stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh,"

"She wasn't supposed to know." Lanie screamed out, letting out another loud sob. She'd kept herself contained for most of her life but now she couldn't control her emotions.

Dean held her closer. "It's okay Delaney," He said, though he was sure that it wasn't.

The pair stayed like that, at the very back of the junk yard; Lanie was pouring out the feelings that she had locked away, and Dean was silently comforting her.

* * *

**So, what do you think the secret is? **

**Please review and let me know if anybody is out there, still reading lol. I would really love some constructive critisism too, I always look to improve myself! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Supernaturalfan15**

**xxx**


	8. Keeping their minds off of things

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**Chapter eight - Keeping their minds off of things. **

Imogen cleared her throat from her spot in the doorway of the lounge. "Bobby, could you do me a big favour?" She asked, causing Bobby and Sam to turn around to face her curiously.

Bobby nodded, fiddling with his hat. "Sure, what is it?" Both he and Sam were sat on the couch. Bobby was flicking through television channels with his remote control, trying to find something to watch to keep him from becoming bored. Being confined to a wheelchair meant that Bobby had limited things to do. He could research, but there was only so much of reading through large books that the old hunter could take. So, sometimes he indulged in a little bit of day time television.

Sam was researching on his laptop, looking at things that were happening around the country that could be related to the apocolypse. He was also scouring the internet to look for some sort of way to kill Lucifer. If Sam was being honest, he was pretty surprised that Imogen was downstairs. He wanted to go up and check on her earlier but decided that it would be best to give her some space. She'd had a pretty rough argument with Lanie and Sam knew how he felt after an argument with Dean... he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

Imogen walked right into the lounge and smiled softly. "You don't happen to have a computer or a laptop, do you?"

"Yeah, I have a computer just over there." Bobby pointed to the corner of the room, where an wooden desk was placed. On top of the desk was an old computer. It gathered a lot of dust because it was a rarity that anybody used it. The only times it was used was when Bobby couldn't find anything in books and when Sam's laptop had ran out of charge and he needed to use it instead. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Imogen needed to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about everything that happened, she felt like she needed to play an active part in something. She walked over to the corner of the room and sat down at the stool beside the desk, switching the computer on.

"What d'ya need it for anyway?" Bobby asked, still looking at Imogen.

"Oh, I want to look for a hunt and, y'know, keep myself busy for a while." She waved her hand dismissively.

Bobby simply nodded. "Let me know if y'need any help." He stated before turning back to the television and flicking from the news channel to an old televsion show about cowboys. He settled on that for a while, deciding that it would suffice.

Sam understood why Imogen was trying to keep herself busy. If it was him, he'd be doing exactly the same thing. She wanted to keep her mind occupied, from everything that had happened. Hunting was an escape to Imogen... it was, in fact, an esape for most hunters. Besides, being stuck in the house, with no disrespect intended towards Bobby, was driving Imogen insane. Imogen could tell that it was driving Lanie mad too. They both felt more content on the road.

"If you find a hunt me and Dean'll tag along, if you'd like?" Sam offered. Though, he knew that they would go anyway. Castiel had already told everybody that Lanie and Imogen were supposed to stick with the Winchesters at all times, and vice versa. It would be safer for everybody if they stuck to that.

Imogen turned away from the computer again and sent Sam a small smile. "Sure, that'll be fine." She stated before turning back and getting into her research mode. Imogen was always better at the research compared to Lanie... she even sort of enjoyed it. She was intruiged, although a lot of the time, disgusted, by all of the back stories behind each hunt they took.

"I've got to go back inside." Lanie stated in a very rushed voice as she moved away from Dean and bounced up on to the floor. Now that she had calmed down from her break down, she suddenly felt very embarrassed about seeking comfort from a guy she barely even knew. She was angry with herself for letting it get to that point. Lanie believed that she was supposed to be strong, and what she had just done wasn't strong at all.

Dean looked up at her. "You feeling better?"

"I'm fine." Lanie replied coldly and firmly, though she didn't feel fine at all. She spun around and quickly rushed back towards the house, her mind spinning.

The oldest Winchester pulled himself up from the floor and sighed. "Okay." He was feeling pretty confused. Dean Winchester was not the type of guy to be in a miles distance of a crying woman, let alone hold a crying woman in his arms and silently comfort her! One thing was for sure, Dean Winchester needed a shot of something strong... or maybe two or three shots.

* * *

Sam and Imogen were still in the lounge, but Bobby had left to go to the kitchen and cook up something to eat for everybody. Day time television had started to bore him and he had decided that he was very hungry, so he could only imagine how Dean felt...

Imogen scrolled down the internet page and cussed quietly to herself. This was the eleventh search and yet she had found nothing. She wasn't sure whether or not it was because she was trying to search for a hunt in a different country or not but it was beginning to really agitate her.

"Are you sure you know how to research?" Sam asked suddenly. He had secretly shot a glance, every once in a while, at Imogen, who looked quite distressed. She kept tutting and scoffing to herself and it was making Sam come to the conclusion that she really had no idea what she was looking for.

Imogen looked away from the page that she was looking at and shot Sam quite an annoyed look. "Yes, I do." She didn't. But she didn't want to look like she ddn't; she took pride in her researching skills. "Why?"

"Well, you don't seem to look like you can find a hunt. I could help, if you want any?" Sam offered.

"As a matter of fact, I don't need help." Imogen pointed out, indignantly. It was starting to bug Imogen that Sam was acting more superior than her. "I've actually almost found a hunt."

One of Sam's eyebrows raised slightly. "You're still on the google search engine Imogen." He pointed out, quite amused.

Imogen rolled her eyes and turned right back to the computer, only to see that she was still on google. She felt like a complete idiot. "I, uh... Oh, okay," Imogen threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know what I'm doing over here." She admitted, annoyed with herself.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Hey," He began softly, as he got up from the couch and walked towards her. "I'm not judging you. I just thought you sounded like you need help, that's all."

He stood behind her chair and leant forward, so that his long arms stretched past Imogen and his hands hovered above the keyboard. "If you type in the name of a mainstream newspaper,"He began as his fingers tapped against the keyboard fastly, spelling out the name of a newspaper. He then moved one of his hands to the mouse and clicked on one of the links that had popped up. "Then you might find an article online that sounds a little bit odd or supernaturally related. I'll give you the list of newspapers that I look for hunts from if you want?" Sam lingered behind her for a few seconds before gently patting her shoulder and stepping away.

Imogen nodded, smiling slightly, as she turned around to face him. "Thanks Sam. Sorry I was a little bit crabby just a minute ago... I just hate feeling useless." She shrugged apologetically.

Sam waved one of his hands in the air. "It's okay. I understand, I hate feeling like that too." He was feeling a lot like that now. He couldn't find anything on how to kill Lucifer. Well, he'd found some websites, which were obviously made by complete nut jobs, but he couldn't find anything that seemed legitimate.

They still hadn't spoken about the kiss. Both hunters thought about it, a lot, but neither knew what to say... they didn't really know each other properly. Even though they had just met two days ago, though, there was definitely something between them. It scared Sam how much he seemed to like Imogen. He was sure that he didn't even feel like that for Jessica when they had first met, and he was deeply in love with Jess.

Imogen was scared. She was scared that she'd end up getting hurt. The youngest Fenton sister was never lucky when it came to men. She'd always choose the wrong guy, they'd always start out being friendly and nice and then she'd find out that they were only sleaze balls after one thing. Sam was the complete opposite, and that's what frightened Imogen the most; he was a completely different level of guy. He was kind, considerate, smart and funny... his looks were just a bonus.

Neither knew why they were analysing things. Both thought that the other one acted in the heat of the moment and that they only thought it was just a kiss, a kiss that didn't matter. If only they knew how the other was really feeling...

* * *

Lanie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She knew that she probably looked like a complete mess, but she didn't really care. Lanie looked down at the table and acted as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hotdogs okay?"

She suddenly looked up, unaware that anybody had been in the room before she walked in. Her eyes stopped when they reached Bobby, who was sat in his wheel chair, in front of the oven, with a packet of hotdogs in his hands. "Sure, why not? Thanks Bobby."

"D'you know what else ya need?" Bobby questioned rhetorically. Lanie didn't answer but watched as Bobby wheeled over to his stand up freezer and opened it, digging through it quickly. She cocked her head to the side curiously as Bobby retreated from the freezer with a tub of ice cream. He wheeled towards the table and placed it down, pushing it towards Lanie. He then wheeled back towards the counter and pulled a spoon out from the drawer. "I buy it for when Dean comes over... 'cause he really eats anything." Bobby began, smiling sympathetically. "But, I thought maybe you need a few spoonfuls now... I heard it works magic when you're upset, y'know, if you're a girl." He wheeled back to the table and handed her the spoon.

Lanie smiled. "Thank you Bobby." She opened the tub and started to eat the ice cream. Bobby was right, it did comfort her a little bit.

Bobby simply smiled before turning back to head towards the oven, hot dogs in hand. "Y'know, your sister is looking for a hunt."

"Oh, is she?" Lanie raised her eyebrow. She had a funny feeling that Imogen was trying to keep herself preoccupied and, if she was being honest with herself, she was relieved. Lanie wanted more than nothing to have something else to think about so she was greatful that her sister had decided to look for a hunt.

"Yep, she went into the lounge around an hour ago." Bobby paused hesitantly. "Y'know, you don't have to keep it all bottled up."

"Excuse me?" Lanie asked, a little bit uncomfortably, at the sudden change of conversation.

"I mean, a chat with Imogen could probably help a lot more than you think." Bobby paused for a few moments before shrugging. "Just a suggestion."

Lanie bit her bottom lip in consideration, but said nothing back. Instead, she carried on eating the ice cream and thought about Imogen.

* * *

Dean sat in his Impala and took a long swig from the bottle of whiskey that he had in his hands. He winced only a little bit at the over powering taste, as he was pretty much used to it by now. He knew it was a bad idea to get drunk out of his face... but it took everything off of his mind for a while.

Everything was overwhelming him. Whether it be the arrival of the Fenton sisters, the apocolypse, his role in it, or his confusing connection with Lanie, he just needed to forget about it all.

* * *

"Sam, I think I found something..." Imogen trailed off whilst reading through the article that she had found for a second time. It was from a quite a mainstream newspaper in Ohio and it was all about the disappearances, that had all occured in the same week, of five young girls. They had literally disappeared off of the map and the police and sheriffs in Ohio pinned it down to a kidnapper, and were searching extensively ever since the first child went missing... though, they were very unsuccessful.

Sam glanced away from his laptop. "What is it?"

Imogen finished reading the last sentence and turned to face Sam. "Five young girls have gone missing in Ohio, police have pinned it down to a kidnapper."

"You think it might be something more?" Sam did think it sounded kind of suspicious but the sad truth was that there were bad people in the world.

"Definitely; Before the kids disappeared, they all started to speak latin in completely different voices to their own."

Sam raised his eyebrow and got up from the couch. "Okay, this definitely sounds like it's gonna be something supernatural." He'd never had a case like this one before, so it was perking his interest levels right up. "They spoke Latin?"

Imogen nodded and she appeared to be quite surprised and confused by the hunt too. "Apparently they're so young that they can barely speak their own language properly yet. I'm definitely taking this up, these kids could still be alive and if they are then they aren't dying on my watch."

"When do you wanna head out?" Sam questioned.

"As soon as possible."

"Well, I'll go and get Dean and you can get La-" Sam cut himself off when he saw the sad emotions rush through Imogen's face again. "I mean, you get Dean and I'll get Lanie."

"No, it's okay Sam..." Imogen trailed off, smiling softly. She got up from her chair and sighed. "She's my sister, we have to speak to each other eventually. I might as well take the leap of faith." She joked, though there was a hint of seriousness behind it all.

* * *

Lanie stayed in the kitchen with Bobby, even after eating her ice cream, and found that she could actually have a proper conversation, even though she was so upset. She really liked Bobby.

"Y'know, cooking didn't used to take this long before I was confined to this god darned thing." Bobby told her, looking down in disgust at the wheel chair. He used to be so strong and proper hunter... now he felt like he had to literally sit in the background and be 'research guy'. He just wished, especially with the apocolypse happening, that he could actually be of some use.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in a wheel chair?" Lanie treaded around the topic carefully... it was someting that she had been meaning to ask ever since she met him but she had never really found the right moment.

Bobby fiddled with his hat. "A demon possessed me and tried to stab Dean..." He trailed off sadly. Even though he had been possessed, he could feel, see and hear everything. He'd never been more terrified when he thought that he could have actually killed Dean. "I used all of my strength to fight the demon and I was successful, but the demon was still in me so I stabbed myself. The cowardly thing must've zoomed out of me, because the next thing I can remember is wakin' up in a stupid hospital bed and being told that I can never walk again."

Lanie shook her head. "I'm so sorry. You must really love Dean, to have done that... it was a brave thing to do."

"Those boys are like sons to me. And, although they can be complete idjits sometimes, I do love them." Bobby admitted.

"Do I smell hot dogs?" Dean questioned, his voice slurred, as he walked inside, causing both Bobby and Lanie to cut their conversation short and look over at him. He glanced over to Lanie, momentarily, before looking back to Bobby, who was pulling some hot dogs out of the oven. "I guess I do smell hot dogs." He grinned goofily as he stumbled towards the table. He managed to sit himself down.

Lanie noticed that Dean had a bottle of Whiskey in his hands and raised her eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Idjit." Bobby mumbled, more to himself.

"Hey, I didn't know you had ice cream Bobby." The Winchester pointed out. He leaned closer to Lanie, and the smell of liquor forced its way into her mouth.

Surprised, she backed away from Dean and shook her head. "Jesus Dean! What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised.

"You smell like a liquor store!" Lanie exclaimed.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Do I?" It was as if he didn't really notice.

Bobby wheeled towards the table, with a fresh plate of hot dogs. "What's the matter with you boy?" He demanded suddenly as he angrily put the plate down on to the table. He'd lost his cool. "Is that another bottle of whiskey I see?"

"No," Dean began sarcastically, rolling his eyes to effect. "It's water." He poked Bobby playfully in the chest. "Of course it's a bottle of whiskey... 'you idjit'." Dean used quote marks, and tried his best to mimick Bobby's voice.

Bobby wasn't impressed. He narrowed his eyes and pushed Dean's hand away from his chest. "I want a chat outside." He wheeled away slightly but when he noticed Dean wasn't following him, he sighed. "Now!" He snapped.

Dean literally jumped up from the chair, almost knocking it over in the process. If the situation wasn't so tense, Lanie would have probably laughed and pushed forward a remark. But, she didn't because she certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of Bobby.

* * *

Bobby wheeled out to the center of the junk yard, keeping his back to Dean at all times. He was angry beyond belief.

"Uh," Dean began, chuckling nervously. "What's this all about?"

Bobby sucked in a calming breath, though it wasn't doing him any good. He slowly wheeled around to face Dean and narrowed his eyes again. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MARBLES?" He snapped, releasing all of his rage on to Dean. He was in such a bad mood that Dean flinched.

"I don't have marbles..." Drunk Dean smirked, immediately regretting it after Bobby's face hardened even more.

"Now is not that time to back chat boy!" Bobby yelled, shaking his head in disappointment. He silently counted to ten in his head, causing him to calm down just a little bit. "D'you really think getting out of it is the best thing for ya?"

Dean sighed as he clutched on to the whiskey bottle. "It makes me forget." He whispered.

Bobby rolled his eyes and suddenly wheeled closer to Dean before pulling the whiskey bottle from him and smashing it to the floor. "Oh, boo hoo!" He began, feigning sympathy. "Do you really think the rest of us want to know what's happening out there either?" He shouted, his anger coming back. Dean silently shook his head. Even though he was drunk, he knew that he had over stepped boundaries... big time. "Exactly; No, we don't want to know what's happening! But, not all of us are complete cowards and drink it all away! IT'S NOT TOUGH DEAN!"

Dean looked down to the whiskey bottle. He tried to avoid Bobby's glare, but he could still feel it burning into him.

"Just clean up the mess." Bobby stated quietly, referring to the smashed up bottle on the floor, before starting to wheel past Dean and make his way back into the house.

* * *

To say that it was an awkward dinner would be putting it very lightly. Once Dean had finished silently cleaning up the bottle, Bobby had called everyone into the dining room to eat. Even if they were eating just a few hot dogs, he still wanted to have a calm dinner with everybody.

But, he regretted it afte just two or three minutes. Imogen was going to talk to Lanie before dinner but she didn't have time to, so the girls still hadn't talked since Lanie's break down. Dean and Bobby still weren't talking... Dean was sobering up by now and he felt pretty ashamed about what he had done. Sam was the only one who hadn't had an argument with anyone, so he was trying to make conversation.

"Imogen found a hunt." He announced after finishing his first hot dog.

Dean looked up from his own dinner, relieved that the silence was about to be stamped out. "Really, what kind?" He looked towards Imogen, who hadn't really touched much of her food. She had a few nibbles from the end of the hot dog, to be polite to Bobby, but had really lost her appetite.

Bobby and Lanie both looked towards Imogen too, both curious about the new hunt. Lanie was so relieved that her sister had found something.

"It's kind of weird actually..." She began, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Five young girls have gone missing in Ohio, they were all six years old and they all came from different towns. At first, I thought it might be the usual kidnapper, like the police in the area do but I found out that the children started speaking in Latin before they disappeared... and they can barely speak their own language!"

"Have you found some sort of pattern between the five girls?" Lanie questioned.

Imogen glanced over at her sister, surprised to hear her voice, and shook her head. "I won't be able to do that until we head out." She looked at everybody else, glancing between them all. "So, what do you think; Should we head out first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely, this sounds right up our street." Dean wasn't going to let another little girl go missing. They were going to head out as soon as possible and solve the case.

* * *

Imogen sat on her bed, scrolling through the newspaper article again. Sam had lent her the laptop so that she could research more into the case before they got there and look for early possible links. So far the only obvious links were that they all lived in Ohio, they were all six years old and they all spoke Latin before they disappeared. It wasn't a lot to go by, but it was something. The thing that puzzled Imogen the most was that they all lived in different towns within Ohio, so it wasn't as if they knew were acquainted with each other.

A knock on her door interupted her trail of thought. "Come in," She called out, without looking up from the laptop.

"Hey Imm'," Imogen immediately looked away from the laptop to see her older sister standing in the doorway, with her suitcase in hand. "Bobby said I'm sharing a room with you. I mean, I would have when we first got here and everything but I kind of had a little arrival party with Dean so..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I think that there's a pull out bed underneath this one." Imogen told her sister.

Lanie stood at the doorway for a few moments before sighing. "Imm', can we please talk?" She whispered, looking down to the floor momentarily. However, she managed to draw strength from within herself and looked back to her sister, who had closed the laptop.

"Sure Lane'."

The oldest Fenton sister walked right into the room and sat on the foot of Imogen's bed. "I'm not sorry that we lied to you." She stated abruptly, causing Imogen to raise her eyebrow in confusion. "I just wanted to say that before we apologise to each other... I have so many things to apologise for, but that is not one of them."

Imogen nodded silently, waiting for her sister to continue.

Lanie took a deep breath and started to play with her hands. "He started doing things the day you were born," She began as she closed her eyes, smiling slightly. "I was only four years old and when I first saw you I knew that I loved you." She looked up and stared at her sister, chuckling slightly. "I had been waiting for you for nine months and was so excited." Imogen smiled and gripped hold of one of her sister's hands. "When we got home mum must have been busy with you or something - I can't remember a lot of the day. What I do remember was that he was in the garage, fixing up our car, and he called me down-" Lanie paused as she felt tears burning against her eyes again. She tried to keep her cool, but her heart was pounding against her chest at the mere memory that haunted most of her life.

She blinked back the tears and shook her head sadly. "He did it then." She whispered sadly. Imogen gasped and tightened her grip on her sister, never wanting to let go. "The man that I looked up to, and loved, did it to me then. He said it was normal, and that all of the children out there had to go through it. But, I knew it was wrong..." Lanie trailed off, the tears beginning to fall down her face.

Imogen was crying, silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Her sister had been through hell. "Why didn't you tell mum?"

Lanie raised her eyebrow, as if that idea was useless. "He brainwashed me into thinking that she wouldn't believe me and that if I told her he'd send you to a care home. He started doing it regularly, whenever he had the chance, or whenever mum was out." She sighed angrily. "He even did it in front of you. Then I turned seven, and you were three, and he told me he wasn't interested in me anymore... He started _looking_ at you differently."

Imogen shook her head, in disgust and disbelief. She sucked in a breath, causing her sister to grab on to her other hand. "I didn't let him do it Imogen! I couldn't! You were so innocent and he was a monster..." Lanie trailed off. "A dirty, disgusting _monster_." She snarled, her voice filled with hate.

"What did you do?"

"I did the only thing that I could do; I told mum... I told her everything. Luckily, she believed me and we fled as soon as possible. We haven't seen_ him_ since."

Imogen was shell shocked. She'd heard Lanie and their mum talking about it, but she had never heard it in this much detail. Her sister looked so broken. Suddenly, she pulled her hands away from Lanie and slung her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry Lanie." She sobbed.

Lanie grabbed her sister's shoulders, so that she was looking at her. "Don't you dare say that you're sorry, why should you be?" She demanded. "It happened Imogen, and that's the end of it." She seemed so sure of herself that her sister was saddened.

"He should have never done that to you... you were his child for goodness sake!" Imogen whispered angrily, her rage coming out of her. She clenched her fists tightly together and narrowed her eyes.

More tears fell down Lanie's face as she tried to push away the nightmares. She'd tried her best to forget it all and the memory of it all was slowly fading, but she knew it would never completely leave her. "You understand why we couldn't tell you though, right?" She suddenly asked, between sobs. "I couldn't let you live with that! I didn't want you to look at me any differently, I didn't want you to know what he is really like-"

Imogen cut her sister off by hugging her again. She hated seeing her upset. Lanie clutched at her sister's back and sobbed silently, her body shaking. Imogen closed her eyes as it pained her to see or hear her sister in the state that she was in. One thing was for sure; She wished that her father was dead, if he wasn't already.

* * *

_Sam woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in one of Bobby's spare rooms. On the bed beside him, he saw Dean fast asleep. _

_"Hello Sam," _

_The Winchester suddenly spun around to see Lucifer leant against the wall, a smile playing at his lips. Sam narrowed his eyes and angrily jumped up from his bed, before stalking over to the devil. He gripped Lucifer's shoulders and pushed him fully against the wall._

_"Oh, it looks like you're very happy to see me." _

_Sam narrowed his eyes. "Imogen isn't going to give into you." He snarled angrily, his fingers digging into Lucifer's shoulders._

_Lucifer chuckled lightly. "You're falling hook, line and sinker for this girl Sam." He paused as he suddenly used his strength to push Sam away from him. The Winchester landed roughly on the floor. "But, I wouldn't be too sure about her not giving in... not after she saw the life which she could have." He paused again and smiled evilly. "Also, she knows I will stay true to my word and kill her sister if she doesn't give in."_

_"Why do you want her so badly?" Sam demanded, his anger levels slowly rising. _

_"She's much powerful than you think Sam... Once she realises how to fully unlock her powers she could do some things that would make me very upset. However, if she chooses to join me, her powers will be much more of an advantage for me. Do you see the pattern?" Lucifer asked as he feigned weighing out the options with both of his arms. _

_Sam shook his head. "You can't even find Lanie now."_

_"But what is stopping demons finding her?" Lucifer pointed out. "I mean, I have them at beck and call Sam... If I set a bounty on Delaney then I could have her head on a plate within two or three days."_

_The Winchester narrowed his eyes, sending a deadly glare in Lucifer's direction. _

_"Besides, the life I have set up for her is much more suited to her than this one... She's married, she has a kid and her sister is happily married with children. It's what she's always dreamed of." Sam stayed silent and absorbed what Lucifer told him. "She's married to you Sam."_

_"What?" Sam blinked rapidly._

_"Oh, please, it's inevitable that the two of you will fall in love and have three childre, I just thought I'd speed the process up a little bit. If you both join me then after the apocolypse is over, I can give you all you've both ever wanted."_

_Sam laughed bitterly, and angrily. "There is not a chance in even hell that I would join you... I'd rather die. And, I can safely say that Imogen isn't going to join you!" He snapped. _

_Lucifer shook his head sadly and knelt down to Sam's level. "I hate to break it to you, but the sooner you realise that the both of you have a lead role in the apocolypse, the better. I'm getting impatient Sam, and I get unreasonable when I am impatient. Think about it." Lucifer suddenly pressed two fingers to Sam's head._

Sam gasped as he woke up, jumping up in his space. He looked around at his surroundings again to see that he was still in the guest room. He turned to his right to see that Dean had been woken up by his abrupt awakening and was staring, in a worried manner, at him. "Sammy, what's wrong?" He demanded.

"N-nothing." Sam shook his head. He was still shaken up by the conversation with Lucifer. Imogen had seen them married, with a child... He'd actually settled down. It was too much to digest into his brain. But, no, he wasn't going to accept his fate. Lucifer told him it would happen, but Sam was adamant that he would never give in, nor would Imogen.

Dean was still staring at him, knowing that he was lying.

"It was just a nightmare." Sam half lied. It wasn't strictly true but a dream with the devil, himself, visiting you had to count as a nightmare.

"Whatever," Dean stated sleepily, before falling back against his pillow. "Night Sammy."

Sam also laid back on to his bed but he knew he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. Instead, he looked up to the ceiling and thought about what Lucifer had told him.

* * *

**My longest chapter, by far! I'm proud of myself! I'd just like to give you all a huge thank you for the reviews! I was kind of overwhelmed by how many more I have gotten since the last chapter! You all keep me writing and I'm happy to have readers like you! Also, to everybody who has alerted and favourited, thank you so much. I know you probably hear it from a lot of readers, but I mean it! **

**Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be a hunt. I am kind of worried that I didn't get some of the emotions right in this chapter but I am happy with it, nonetheless.**

**Love,**

**Supernaturalfan15**


	9. Confession

Disclaimer - I sadly own nothing that you recognise.

**Chapter eight - Confession.**

_Imogen looked around at her surroundings to see that she was back in her 'future world'. She was sat in a small, but comfortable, chair. "What the hell happened here?" She muttered, surprised, as she glanced nervously around the room. It was completely unrecognisable to her. Every other piece of furniture was messily sprawled on to the floor, the door had obviously been unhinged from it's hooks and the windows had been smashed. It looked like a war zone. _

_"Mommy," __Imogen jumped in her seat, shocked to hear a voice. She turned in the direction of it to see Layla looking up at her with innocent, wide eyes. There was something very different about her this time around. Her face didn't have the glow on it that made her look so adorably cute, it was pale instead. "He killed me." _

_It was as if Imogen had had the breath sucked out of her. She just couldn't barely breathe, let alone speak back to Layla. They kept each other's eye contact, though, and Layla stepped forward. "Daddy killed me."_

_Imogen's breath suddenly stuttered up her throat and out of her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened as she watched the little girl carefully. "What?" She demanded, just above a whisper. Layla suddenly placed her hand against Imogen's forehead, causing Imogen to fall back against the chair._

_She saw Layla running through an abandoned street, her eyes wide with fear. Layla kept running and running, and she kept looking behind at something. "P-lease!" She begged between breaths, her voice screechy. __Next it was as if she had lost control of her body and it slammed against one of the walls of a nearby building. She dropped to the floor in a heap, not moving. _

_From out of the darkness came a tall figure. "Daddy's home sweetheart." It was Sam. He lent down beside his daughter's lifeless body and looked at it in disgust. "Sweet dreams." _

Imogen jumped up in her bed and let out a deep breath. She glanced around the room and noticed that she was still in the guest room at Bobby's, and that it all was a dream. She instinctively looked towards her sister and smiled when she saw that Lanie was still fast asleep, on the matress, on the floor beside her. The smile faded when she closed her eyes momentarily. She saw Layla again, and it frightened her. The Sam that she saw in her dream was definitely not the Sam that she saw on a day to day basis. He didn't seem friendly and warm, he seemed evil and cold hearted. She just couldn't get the image of their daughter flying through the air and crashing into a wall.

The youngest Fenton sister suddenly jolted away from her thoughts when she heard three taps on their bedroom door. "Up and At'em ladies." Dean stated in a fakely enthusiatic sing song voice.

Lanie fidgeted around in her bed and let out an annoyed grunt. "What time is it?" Came her very tired, and slightly grumpy, voice.

"It's four thirty." Dean replied from the other end of the door.

"Four thirty?" Both Lanie and Imogen exclaimed similtaneously. Lanie was annoyed because she wanted to catch up on some well needed sleep before they headed out. Imogen, on the other hand, was shocked that she had woken herself up so early.

"Yeah, I know. Anyw-" Dean suddenly cut himself off. "Are ya decent in there? I mean, it's really difficult talking into a door."

In response to Dean's question, Lanie sat up in her spot and let a yawn out of her mouth. She glanced up to Imogen and offered her a small, sleepy smile. Imogen smiled back, but her smile was a tense one and Lanie noticed this. She shot Imogen a questioning look but Imogen turned back towards the door. "Yeah, we're decent."

Their bedroom door instantly swung open and Dean paced in, closing it behind him. He lent against it and looked between the two sisters. Imogen was sat against the head board of her bed, and she appeared to be in deep thought. His eyes moved towards the matress on the floor, where Lanie was sat up straight. Lanie looked towards Dean and noticed that he looked as if he was ready to drop into a deep sleep at any given moment. He looked so exhausted. "The birds aren't even up yet." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, who said anything about waiting for the birds to wake up?" Dean questioned, obviously irritated. "My brother obviously goes against the rules. He woke me up at three in the morning." Behind his annoyance, Dean was also very concerned about his brother. The oldest Winchester had been suddenly awoken by Sam cluttering around their room. When he asked Sam why he was up so early, Sam replied with 'I need to go to the bathroom'. Dean instantly knew that his brother had been up for most of the night just by looking at his face. So, obviously, something was up with Sam.

Anyway, Dean just couldn't fall back to sleep after Sam had woken him up so he begrudgingly got out of his bed and cleaned their weapons. After a gruelling hour of cleaning the weapons, and then the rest of their equipment, he packed it all up into the Impala. Sam was also awake but he had decided to research more into the case. He then decided to make breakfast for Dean, the Fentons and himself, in a bid to apologise to his brother for waking him up so early.

"Ouch." Lanie stated.

Dean nodded, his eyebrow raised. "I know. Anyway, we need to shag ass."

"Excuse me?" The oldest Fenton sister blinked her eyes rapidly, not understanding what Dean was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you British people tend to like to keep things posh and polite. I'll rephrase." Lanie raised her eyebrow at Dean's remark, causing him to clear his throat. "We need to rush out early."

"Oh." Lanie had forgotten, herself, that she was in a completely different country. Learning new customs and phrases was going to take time to adjust well to.

"How early is early Winchester?" Imogen's emotions were completely jagged. The vision that she had just had was really starting to bother her, so her question came out very rude.

Both Dean and Lanie glanced over to Imogen's bed to see that she was sat up against the headboard, her arms folded against her chest. Her hair was up at its ends and she felt like a complete and utter mess.

Dean glanced down at his watch and then back to Imogen. "Six."

"Why do you Goddamned Americans have to be in such a rush all the time?" Imogen muttered grumpily as she slid out of bed and stormed towards her suitcase. She knelt down beside it and started to pull out various pieces of clothing. She tried to keep her mind preoccupied.

"Hey!" Dean was slightly offended. "There's nothing wrong with America... it's the land of the free." Lanie glanced at Dean questionably and even Imogen paused what she was doing to stare at him. Dean raised his eyebrow and held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, so maybe this country has a few pot holes but nothing's perfect!"

Lanie chuckled lightly. "We'll meet you downstairs Dean."

* * *

Sam needed to keep his mind preoccupied, but he couldn't. Lucifer had visited him last night, he had told the Winchester that Imogen had seen a vision of the two of them having children. To top it all off, Lucifer had given a proposition to Imogen; This life or the one she had dreamed about. It was all too much for his mind to take. He knew that he had to talk to Imogen soon, but he didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to say to her.

"Y'better have my breakfast ready Sammy."

The younger Winchester turned in the direction of the kitchen door to see Dean walking towards the kitchen table.

"It's almost ready." Sam wasn't the greatest of cooks, by any means, so he was only making a simply breakfast of buttered toast. But, any food would be good enough for Dean. "Did you manage to get them awake?"

Dean sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, exhausted. "Yep. They're both pretty_ tired_ though." There was a moment of silence between the Winchesters. Sam carried on buttering the toast, as if he didn't hear his brother's remark. "Why were you really up so early?"

Sam kept his back faced towards his older brother. "I told you, I woke up 'cause I needed to use the bathroom."

"Right," Dean began, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I know you're lying. I'm not an idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean." Sam kept to his guns, and remained adamant.

Dean shook his head sadly. "Sammy, if this is about the... demon blood thing th-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Sam suddenly turned around and scoffed angrily. "I can't believe it!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I honestly cannot believe it Dean! You still think I'm hooked on it?"

"Well, it's a bit odd how you can just stop craving it all of the sudden." Dean pointed out quietly.

"I don't feel hungry for it anymore!" Sam exclaimed, his voice raised. He lied; He craved for demon blood most days. Sam yearned to feel strong and in control again. But, he was trying his hardest to fight against the addiction. Ruby had betrayed him, he had almost turned into a monster. Sam knew that he couldn't go back to that life. "Dean, I honestly needed to go to the bathroom... okay? I don't understand why you're making a big idea about it. Can you just drop it now." Sam instantly turned back towards the toast and carried on buttering the pieces.

"I'm so hungry that I could eat a-" Lanie trailed off her sentence as she and Imogen walked into the kitchen. She glanced between Sam and Dean and instantly noticed tension in the room. Imogen seemed to notice too. But, the first thing that she noticed was how looking at Sam reminded her of her vision. She saw flashbacks of Lucifer, in his body, murdering their daughter and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"What's for breakfast?" Lanie questioned, hoping to shift the mood from awkward to calm and relaxing.

Sam glanced sidewards and forced a smile on to his face. "Good morning. I've made toast, I hope that's okay?"

Lanie grinned back. "I'll eat anything at the moment. I'm so starving."

Imogen simply walked right past Sam and sat down at the table, avoiding his eye contact the whole time. Sam raised his eyebrow, but remained silent, as he studied her expression for a few moments. The night before, he had been thinking over Imogen's dream and the way she had acted towards him after it and he did notice that she seemed a little bit more distant than she had done when they had first met. Sam knew that they had such a great connection when they met but after the dream it seemed to Sam that Imogen was avoiding him for some reason.

Both girls moved to sit at the table and sat either side of Dean, who was reading a newspaper that was on the table. He was beyond annoyed with Sam, but he decided to keep his opinion to himself.

* * *

Once the four adults had endured a very silent breakfast, they headed out immediately. Dean left a note for Bobby first, as he was still probably sleeping upstairs. Tensions between the Winchester brothers were rising slowly, but very surely. Sam decided to sit in the backseat of the Impala, claiming that he was tired of sitting in the front of the car. So, Dean simply told Lanie that she could sit in Sam's normal seat, leaving Imogen in the back with Sam. She sat as far away from him as possible and tried to keep her distance.

Lanie fell straight to sleep. She was so tired still and decided to get some shut eye before they got to the next town. Imogen, however, couldn't fall back to sleep so she had to sit and watch the Winchesters giving each other silent treatment. She felt awkward, to say the least.

* * *

_"Miss Polly had a dolly who was sick, sick, sick." Jenny Fenton began to sing to her oldest daughter Lanie. She snuggled up to her and ruffled her hair. "Come on Delaney, you know the words too." She prompted._

_Five year old Lanie smiled up at her mother, her eyes bright and wide. She loved it when she got to spend time with her mum. "So, she called for the doctor to come quick, quick, QUICK!" Lanie sung sweetly, bobbing her head up and down. _

_"The doctor came with his bag and his hat and knocked at the door with a rat a tat tat!" Jenny finished the song and then kissed her daughter on the nose. Her youngest daughter, Imogen, was fast asleep, which was an absolute God send because Imogen had been a little bit of a handful when it came to evenings. _

_Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming filled the air. The sound was so loud that Lanie and her mother jumped feet, and Imogen wailed out in surprise. Lanie looked up to her mother, wide eyed, who simply mouthed something sadly to herself. "Lanie, please go and check on Immy. I'll go and see if daddy is okay." He was drunk and Jenny knew it, but she wasn't going to tell her daughter that. Although, Lanie was beginning to realise that her daddy would come home angriy and violently in the evenings. The sad thing was that she was used to it._

_"Okay mummy." Lanie nodded before jumping away from her mum and rushing out of her own bedroom. Her small feet plodded along the wooden hallway floor until she got to Imogen's room, which was right next door to hers. _

_"Imogen, it's okay," Was the first thing that Lanie said when she walked into her sister's nursery. The cot was on the other side of the room, and Imogen was too young to comprehend what Lanie was saying, but Lanie thought that her little sister could understand anything that she said. When she finally reached the cot she jumped up on to the small foot stool placed beside it and lent in to pick up Imogen. __As soon as Imogen saw her older sister she reached her arms up towards her, yearning to be pulled out from her cot._

_Lanie couldn't reach properly so, instead, she clambered into the cot and pulled Imogen into her arms. Imogen almost instantly silenced, though she still stirred for a little while. "I think daddy's been out again." Lanie stated sadly. Banging from downstairs sounded through the nursery and Lanie heard her mother scream. It must of really unsettled Imogen because she whimpered as if she was gong to burst out into tears again. So, Lanie kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her tightly. "Miss Molly had a dolly who was sick, sick, sick," She began to sing softly._

All of the sudden, Lanie woke up. She looked around, disoriented, and sat up straight. They were still in the Impala. "Lanie, are you okay?" She turned to face the back seat to see both Sam and Imogen staring at her, both of them concerned. Her sister was especially concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She quickly lied as she turned back to face the front of the car. She didn't know if it was just her or not but, out of the corner of the eye, she thought that Dean was shooting her a sideway glance. "I'm okay." Lanie repeated firmly.

* * *

Although they were still keeping a silent eye on Lanie, the Winchesters couldn't help but purposely try to annoy eachother. Sam was typing on his laptop, still researching. But he his fingers were tapping against the keys very loudly. Dean tried to ignore it but the sound was really getting to him. So, he lent over and turned his radio up full blast.

Sam suddenly jumped with shock. "Jesus Dean!" He snapped, once he had gotten over the surprise of the sudden noise. "Turn it down!" Dean simply ignored his brother and started humming along to Ramble on - which was one of his all time favourite songs.

The younger Winchester let out a very annoyed scoff. "Dean, do you have to be so childish about everything?"

Lanie, fed up with all of the arguing and tension, lent over and completely turned the radio off, causing Dean to shoot her a shocked look; Nobody touched his car without his permission. "Oh, please," She began, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "This little car ride fued that you've got going on is nothing to do with me but I am certainly not going to sit in this car with you, on a long journey, might I add, if you two are going to be at a war the whole time!" She then glanced back at Sam, who was looking very pleased with himself. "Wipe that smug smile off of your face too. You're both just as guilty as each other."

"Delaney, this is my car." Dean began, chuckling fakely as he did so. His fake laughter came to a halt, though, and he shot her an annoyed stare. "If I want the music loud, then I can. It's not as if I was doing it purposefully to annoy Sam. I was only doing it to drown out the sound of his constant tap-tapping every goddamned second."

Imogen shook her head as Sam stopped typing on his laptop to focus his attention fully on his older brother. "Are you actually kidding me? Dean, you're being so stupid and petty! I'm on my laptop, of course I'm going to type." Lanie decided not to object anymore. She lent back fully against her chair and slumped lower in her seat, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "I'm the one who's stupid and petty?" He let out a bitter chuckle. "Who was the one who was up all night and then lied about it to his older brother? Because, it certainly wasn't me Sam. Now, shut the hell up whilst I'm driving. I don't want to crash my baby."

In response to Dean's comment, Sam bit on his bottom lip - obviously agitated. Dean's comment was a low blow and Sam was really, really pissed off with his brother. Both brothers fell into a sudden bout of silence. Sam moved his focus back to his laptop and Dean turned his radio on. This time, though, Sam typed a lot quieter and Dean kept the volume of his music to a minimum. Lanie and Imogen glanced at eachother, silently hoping that it was a start to the end of their argument.

* * *

The Impala pulled up outside a small, local diner. It was located in an average sized town, just on the border of South Dakota. Dean was agitated, tired and still hungry. So he decided that eating some more food would be a good way of calming himself down. He was the first out of the car and he stood just by the driver's door, his eyes roaming around to look at the three other hunters faces. "Come on, my stomach won't feed itself."

"Thank Goodness. I'm starving." Lanie remarked as she practically jumped out of the car. Dean turned his attention to Imogen, who was still buckled up in the back.

"I'm not really hungry. Can I just sit in here for a while?" Imogen asked politely. She really wasn't up to having any food, especially after having breakfast two hours or so before.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "You're not hungry?" He seemed to have cheered up a little tiny bit, Lanie noticed, as he was making small jokes.

Lanie laughed at the pure disbelief in Dean's voice. "I know, right? She's barely ever hungry. Sam, are you coming in?" The younger Winchester looked up from his laptop and shot Lanie a disorientated look. Apparently, he'd not heard a single word of the conversation. "Do you want breakfast?" She questioned.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, can you just bring me out a piece of fruit or somethin'?"

Imogen closed her eyes, as she became suddenly panicked. Sam was going to stay in the car with her and it was going to be really awkward. The whole dream had really freaked her out and she really wasn't sure how to act around Sam anymore. Being around him was really nerve racking, all of the sudden. However, she didn't want to seem rude and just leave the car to have breakfast just because Sam was staying in the Impala.

"Suit yourself." Dean mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He then looked over the roof of the Impala to see Lanie still standing by the passenger door. "Come on Delaney, let's go eat."

Lanie and Dean walked away from the Impala and started to head towards the diner, leaving Sam and Imogen alone in the car. Imogen fidgeted around in her seat, readjusting her sitting position. She twiddled with her thumbs, and hated the fact that awkward tension was filling the air really quickly.

Sam stayed on his laptop, but stole one or two secret glances at Imogen. "Why don't you want any breakfast?" He questioned, out of the blue. Imogen glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to her thumbs.

"I'm not hungry." She stated simply and quickly.

The younger Winchester sighed to himself. "Imogen, can I ask you something?" When Imogen nodded, Sam closed his laptop and turned to face her completely. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Imogen's eyes widened. She took a deep breath to try and compose herself and then turned to face Sam. "I'm not ignoring you." In reply to her statement, Sam shot her a look of disbelief.

Sam huffed, annoyed. "Imogen, I'm not an idiot so please don't treat me like one." He took a deep breath in a bid to calm himself down. "Lucifer visited me last night."

The youngest Fenton sister stared straight at Sam, her eyes widened slightly. She opened and closed her mouth as she really was completely unsure as to what she was supposed to say. Had she heard Sam properly? Did he really just say that Lucifer had visited him? "He what?" Was all she could muster from her mouth, her voice coming out in a tight demand.

* * *

Dean and Lanie were sat at a window table in the diner. They had both ordered a bacon and egg sandwich and a cup of coffee each, but had also asked for a banana for Sam. All Dean could do was complain about his brother. "I just can't believe how stupid he is." He rambed on, whilst taking a bite into his sandwich. "I mean, if he thinks I'll just sit around and be worried about him all the time then he's got another thing coming." He was speaking with his mouth full and he just couldn't stop complaining.

Lanie was beginning to find it difficult to sit and listen to Dean, even though she knew what it was like for her own younger sibling to be annoying at times. But, she could completely see through his facade; Dean was worried for Sam. It was evident in the morning, it was crystal clear in the car and it was still completely obvious in the diner. "Dean, like I said in the car, you're both as guilty as each other."

The older Winchester paused his rant to shoot Lanie an annoyed look. "And what do you know? He was up all night Delaney, I just know it."

"Well, I do have a younger sibling too Dean. Why don't you just display some faith towards him? Believe me, that's the thing that he probably wants the most; His older brother's a-okay." Lanie explained her own opinion. She knew that it was true of Imogen too.

Dean remained silent as he ate the rest of his breakfast and thought over what Lanie had said.

* * *

Lanie stared out of the diner window, her eyes wandering the surroundings that wrapped around the building. Even though she was trying her hardest to focus on something else, her mind kept pulling her back to her nightmare. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her arm and she jolted out of her thoughts, her whole body jumping up in surprise.

"Hey," Dean began, his voice slightly alarmed by the shock of her sudden movement. "It's me."

The oldest Fenton sister took a moment to calm down, sucking in a deep breath, before focusing her attention back on Dean. She let a small smile appear on her face, and shook her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, you kinda caught me off guard."

Dean hesitated for a second. He wanted to ask Delaney what was wrong but he stopped himself. "Are you ready to head back to the Impala?" He asked instead.

Lanie didn't answer at first. She stood straight up and walked towards the door. "Definitely." She turned back to face Dean, the smile still on her face. "We've got a case to solve." She suddenly shook her head. "God, I sound so much like Sherlock Holmes right now."

* * *

There was silence in the Impala. After Sam had revealed that Lucifer had been to visit his dream, he didn't really know how to explain the rest. He was getting really embarrassed and knew that an awkward moment was bound to arise if he mentioned what he knew. But, he saw no getting out of it now and he really wanted to know how he felt about what she had seen.

"What the hell did he say?" Imogen demanded, shaking her head in disbelief. She now wished that she had just went straight to the diner with Lanie and Dean.

"He told me about what you really saw when you were in hospital..." Sam began, but his voice came out with an undertone of awkwardness.

Imogen felt her skin burning up around her face and knew immediately that it had reddened in embarrassment. She also knew that the colour of her face had changed due to the fact that she was furious, she was furious with Lucifer. She stayed silent though as she really didn't know what to say to Sam. She decided that he probably was quite embarrassed himself about the fact that they were supposed to be married and have a child in the future. Imogen looked down to her hands again, her hair falling over her face.

"What was it like?" Sam asked hesitantly, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

The youngest Fenton sister didn't look up. "It was..." She trailed off for a mere second. "Amazing." She admitted, glad that she didn't have to look Sam in the eye. "I mean, it was a little weird as I've technically only just met you but it was kind of... nice. My whole life was happy and carefree. We had a daughter called Layla and my heart melts everytime that I think of her." Imogen finally looked up to see that Sam's eyes were still on her, his face sympathetic and caring. "That's why I've been avoiding you Sam. Everytime I see you, I see her and then that makes me think of that perfect life... then my mind wanders to Lucifer." Sam held Imogen's gaze. "Look, from where I am standing - or sitting, whatever - I feel... something for you," Imogen began to admit, before she could even comprehend what she was saying. "And that dream has made those feelings even more clear. I don't know whether or not you feel the same way but please tell me I'm not the only one whose noticed... this thing." She motioned between the two of them.

"You're not," Sam began, causing Imogen to hold back a smile.

Suddenly the sound of banging on the roof of the Impala pulled both Sam and Imogen from their conversation. They both glanced in the direction of the noise to see Dean and Lanie standing on one side of the car, Dean with a brown paper bag in his hands. "Got you a banana Sammy," Dean began, oblivious of Sam and Imogen's conversation. "Though, I don't see why they put it in a paper bag."

Lanie was also carrying an identical paper bag to the one in Dean's hand. "And we got you a blueberry muffin - Your favourite." She directed her attention to her younger sister.

Sam and Imogen glanced at each other briefly, both of them fazed by their conversation. Both of them were also disappointed that they couldn't continue talking, they had so much to say. They turned back to the front of the car to see Dean and Lanie getting in to the front seats. Dean turned to them and handed Sam his bag. "Thanks." Sam stated with a tight smile, annoyed that they had interrupted them.

Lanie went to hand Imogen the blueberry muffin but the younger Fenton sister shook her head. "I told you that I really didn't want anything." She pointed out, her eyebrow raised, causing Lanie to sigh.

"Imm', you haven't had anything to eat today. Just eat the muffin."

Imogen huffed in protest as her sister thrusted the paper bag in her direction. She took it, but bent down and unzipped her backpack. She placed the brown bag straight into that and looked back up to see a very unimpressed Lanie. "What? I'll eat it later!" She pointed out.

"Yes I have, I had three pieces of toast." Imogen lied.

"Wow, what a feast." Lanie muttered sarcastically, and annoyed, as she turned back to the front of the car.

Dean glanced at Imogen. He knew she was lying because he had sat next to her at the kitchen table. She shot him a pleading look when she noticed him staring at her but he simply shook his head in disapproval. Dean didn't say anything to anybody else. He decided he'd talk to her later. He turned back to look in front of him and put the Impala into ignition.

* * *

**It has been a really, really long time since I updated. And I truly apologise. One of my close family members has been diagnosed with cancer so I've been trying to wrap my head around that. It's been a really difficult time for me, but I've started to come to terms with it and I've finally had the time to update. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you can all understand. So, this is more of a filler - with a lot of things happening! HUNT DEFINITELY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for being patient with me, review and let me know what you think.**

**Lots of love,**

**Supernaturalfan15**


End file.
